Unwritten Destiny
by RwbyRoses
Summary: Following volume 4 my story of their adventures into volume 5 and forward enjoy with whiterose and Bumbleebee shipping
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1- The city that never sleeps

The city of Mistral was a lively one with shops and stores with various items to purchase for all kinds of people. A diverse culture and unique collection of people from all over remnant make it a city that never seems to rest. It's been about a week since team RNJR arrived after being rescued after their close call with Qrow at Kuroyuri. Though Yang and Weiss were arriving in the city they were unaware of Ruby's location. Ruby stared into the sky watching airships fly over and spacing out as she sat on a bench outside of the lodge they were staying at which was located in the central market. The thought of her beloved friends fogged her mind to the point of where she didn't even acknowledge Jaune and the rest of her current team. Jaune called to her waving a hand in front of her face "Ruby? You okay?" Ruby startled back into the reality that she was facing answers back "Oh yeah, sorry guys I'm okay." Jaune slightly frowning persisted "You sure, you've been really quiet lately." Ruby reassured Jaune "Yeah I'm fine, just been thinking about a lot of things lately. I...was just hoping to hear from Yang or my Dad or anyone else it's hard not knowing how they're doing." Jaune sighed and said " I'm sorry….Ruby you know how it goes there isn't much we can do, if there was we would have contacted them." Nora exclaiming loudly right behind Jaune causing him to scream like a little girl " Hey no need to get down Ruby I mean.. who knows.. she could already be here for all we know, it is a really big place after all. Plus knowing her if she is here she'll cause a ruckus eventually." "Nora!" Ren bopping Nora on the head and putting his hand on her mouth called out "That's a little insensitive don't you think we don't even know if Yang recovered from what happened at beacon. " Nora quickly replied "Sorry I guess so….." Ruby let out a sigh and clenching her fists forced a smile saying "Guys I'm fine let's just get moving we're gonna be late for our meeting with Professor Lionhart." Plus... ever since we got here I've just been having this feeling like we're getting stares... so I don't wanna sit around here in the market come on let's go." Just as they started to walk through the market they heard the commotion of what sounded like a fight breaking out. As they went forward to see what was happening cracks of machine gun fire sprayed a nearby dust shipment creating an explosion throwing dust debris and shrapnel everywhere in the vicinity and throwing Ruby and her friends back into a brick wall and Ruby hitting her head badly and losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Snow drifting

Weiss' flight into Mistral was a smooth one, she wasn't caught and she was finally free from her father's emotional abuse. Taking a foot off the airship's cargo bay door she stood there looking over the scenery and was in awe of the beautiful summer leaves, the warm air blowing through her hair bright white hair. She took a deep breath and raced off into the city not knowing what to expect but not caring. Weiss realized she made a mistake by running into the central market because of her name and her father's reputation and bumped into a bear Faunus and fell down dropping her suitcase full of dust crystals and lien. The bear Faunus turned around angrily and bit drunk as well but upon seeing Weiss' hair and eyes started laughing and said "My, my the famous Weiss Schnee what's the former heiress doing all the way out here in the lovely city of Mistral." He aggressively pulled Weiss up by her hair holding her in the air. Weiss screamed and moaned "Put me down this instant before you regret it." The Faunus punched her across the face with a spiked brass knuckle and proceeded to do so again saying. "Here's for all my friends your father enslaved you bit…" "Enough!" A commanding confident voice called out from the crowd that had gathered. "If you have a squabble and to deal with take it els… Weiss?" As Weiss looked up she saw Winter's shocked face and possible tears forming followed by anger as she sprung forward punching the large bear Faunus across the face and kicking him in the chest sending him flying into a nearby wall. "Stay here Weiss I'll handle this and I'll tend to you like a proper sister should." Winter said smiling to her sister and seeing out of the corner of her eye out of the smoke the bear Faunus charged her and punched Winter knocking her off balance and sending her flying to only unsheathe her weapon and stab the pavement to slow herself. She then retaliated by lunging forward at incredible speeds using a flurry of slashes only to be blocked and deflected impressively by the drunken man. "My luck must be on my side two Schnee's in one day I'll teach you both a lesson." Snarled the Bear Faunus. Weiss watching the exchange carry on observed the Faunus man seeing him wear a suspiciously large jacket and knew something was wrong. Weiss took her rapier and spun the dial to her fire dust and stabbed the ground creating a blazing line of fire aimed towards the large man and struck his jacket burning his jacket and a bit of his arm only to reveal it was a mechanical arm. The Bear Faunus roared in anger and pain and unsheathed his arm into a machine gun and sprayed towards Weiss in which she easily dodged it but the bullets strayed towards the crowd of people watching and hit a large stand of dust causing a large explosion which sent shrapnel flying in all directions killing the Bear Faunus instantly and throwing the crowd back in all directions including Weiss who flew into a wall and fell to the ground only to hit her head and then as she looked up saw the wall collapse on top of her and causing her to lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- As Dust Settles

As the dust and rubble settled the moans of those caught in the blast echoed throughout the market and the sound of pain and despair ensued. Tables, shop windows, and debris were scattered everywhere and the destruction was devastating. Ruby awoke and looked up feeling dizzy and confused feeling the side of her and felt a large stream of blood going down her head and gashes in her arm caused horrible pain to surge through her body. Ruby observed the scene and saw a little human girl about 10 years old crying trying to wake her mother up but she wouldn't get up. Ruby focused on a group of figures that emerged from the shadows baring Grimm masks and fear filled her heart. The white fang decided to take advantage of the situation with evil smiles, armed and ready to cause harm, were lead by a faunus wearing a black jacket with red eyes and horns on his head and long hair in a ponytail going down the back of his jacket. He sported a large cleaver like weapon and walked towards the little girl who was still sobbing over the realization that her mother was dead. Ruby knowing what was about to unfold attempted to get up only to fumble forward falling flat. She spotted Jaune, Ren, and Nora unconscious showing injuries and bleeding extensively. Ruby could only watch, not able to form any words, as the white fang leader picked the child by her hair and toying with the girl smacking her and pulling on her hair harder and laughing as the girl screamed louder. He lifted up the cleaver and went to strike the girl. Ruby's blood boiled with anger and out of pure adrenaline she forced herself to stand up and unsheathed Crescent Rose, which she had recently maintenanced sharpening the blade. She then launched forward with the thrust of her sniper rifle shot and her semblance, in the blink of an eye cut the white fang leader in half from the waist length and kicked the body into a pile of rubble. A Faunus screamed at her "You bitch you'll pay for that!" Ruby although ready to fight fell to a knee because of her injuries. She attempted to raise her weapon but it was knocked away from her and she was then meet with by a club to her arm as she lifted it in defense. Her arm was broken, and she attempted to kick her assailants but was picked up and thrown to the side and a a wolf pulled a pistol out and proceeded to execute the child they were tormenting beforehand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Seeing Red

A lifeless child fell to the floor and Ruby screamed "You monsters!" "I'll kill you!" Ruby got up once again and running on pure adrenaline filled rage and grabbed her scythe and sprinted toward the the group of Faunus in which there were only three from what she could see. Ruby started twirling the blade and flung forward and began engaging the three Faunus. One was a male wolf Faunus who had dual short swords plus a pistol, a male goat faunus who carried a spike mace which seemed to use dust in some way, and a female reptile like faunus who carried a scimitar sword. Ruby swung her scythe and knocked the goat down with the blunt end of crescent rose breaking his back. The reptile and wolf faunus engaged Ruby at the same time coordinating attacks but what Ruby lacked in numbers she made up for in skill and speed. She waited patiently playing defensively and kicked the reptile faunus back and into a wall and collapsed momentarily. But this was long enough for Ruby to parry the Wolf faunus and sweep him under his legs into the air and meeting the tip of Ruby's scythe was caught in the blade. Ruby swinging the scythe into an uppercut dug into his skin and picking the wolf faunus up over her head, slicing up through his chest and through the middle of his head pulling blood, guts and intestines out, flung the faunus through the air next to the reptile faunus who looked mortified. She looked up to Ruby who had a stone cold look of death and anger with blood sprayed across her face. Ruby swung the blood off her scythe and twirled it around her back and impaled it into the ground and watched the reptile faunus. The reptile faunus gritted her teeth and pulled a lever on her scimitar sword revealing a heavy pistol configuration and fired at Ruby who easily blocked it. The reptile faunus then pulled the lever again and the sword extended into a spiked whip. The faunus swung the whip and twirled it and pulling the trigger fired shots as she swung it catching Ruby off guard. Ruby attempted to twirl her scythe and deflect and block the shots but to no effort she could stop the whip as well. The whip slashed across Ruby's chest cutting her extensively across her dress and knocking her back. Just when Ruby thought it was over a line of glyphs which used fire dust created an explosion sending the reptile faunus flying and as she landed she screamed in agony and pain as her skin melted off her face and she cried out in pain and died. Ruby looked up shocked to see a just a shocked Weiss staring at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Reunion

Ruby, in tears of joy got up and dashed towards Weiss. But out of the corner of her eye saw the Goat Faunus, who she thought she had killed, aim and shoot her with the same pistol used to execute the little girl and took a bullet through her right shoulder. The Goat Faunus said as he walked up to Ruby "You think you're some hero you little bitch? You're gonna have to do better than that to stop me. I'm gonna make you suffer for what you've done to my friends." He approached Ruby who was lying lifeless on the ground, bleeding slowly from the gunshot. Weiss could only watch as the white fang member walked slowly towards Ruby dragging the heavy spiked mace and raised it up above his head about to strike Ruby. Weiss cried out trying to stand "Nooo! Leave her alone!" The Goat Faunus said laughing." Enjoy hell for me human scum." Just then someone screamed running past Weiss and launching forward with burning gold hair "Don't mess with my family!" The Goat Faunus confused turned to see terrifying red eyes with fiery gold hair, a fist went straight through his chest and a shotgun blast up through his chin into his head uppercutting him and causing his head to explode and then his body was punched again into a shop window. Weiss focused her vision to finally see Yang, sporting a leather jacket , brown pants and her yellow orange shirt. Her hair still burning and her eyes glowing red Yang closed her eyes, took a deep breath and her hair went back to normal and her eyes returned to their light purple color. Authorities finally managed to get to the scene just as Yang had rescued Ruby. Medical personnel tended to the injured and medical ships landed and multiple stretchers were rushed out to help out those who were hurt. Qrow arrived on one of the ships and rushed over to Ruby's side picking her up and walked towards the airship and said "Time for me to repay the favor kiddo." Winter ignored the pain of her injuries and picked up Weiss who had passed out from blood loss and brought her to the same airship as Ruby. Yang jumped on the airship with Qrow and Winter and held Ruby's hand and cried saying "This is a crappy family reunion." She wiped away tears still crying and continued saying "But I'm glad I made it in time when I did." Qrow sighed and said "I should have stayed with her instead of leaving by herself this is my fault." Qrow motioned to the pilot to take off and with a swift motion the airship sped off to the hospital on the east side of the city. Winter cleared her throat and stated "Actually it was a reckless civilian who caused the explosion, the white fang just took advantage of the situation but it was tragic and horrible all the same. A little girl was executed it was a bloody mess." Winter raised an eyebrow looking at Qrow " I'm curious though why are all of you here in Mistral anyway?" Qrow gave a snarky response. "I could ask you the same question Ice queen. What's Atlas doing here in Mistral you don't exactly seem like you're making a show for Ironwood...you're undercover aren't you?" Winter gave a deathly glare at Qrow "This isn't the time or the place, we can discuss this after the girls are stable and safe." Though Qrow was annoyed with this response he forgot about Yang who was staring at Winter and himself with glowing red eyes and said with a sigh "I bet you have a lot of questions don't ya Kiddo."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - All Caught Up

Yang got up from her chair she had been sitting in and paced the hospital room a bit and then proceeded to sit back down in her chair and stared at the floor with her head in her hands. She looked up and took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. Yang said giving off a sigh "This is a lot to take in the Maidens, these gods, this so called person named Salem, and even the whole thing with Ozpin. It's a bit much to consider any of it true." Yang shrugged continuing " But if Ruby believes you then I can believe you." Qrow who was sitting in a chair slouched over sat up and took a drink from his flask and replied "Good because the more people I have on my side the better our Odds are. Alright ice queen now it's your turn to fill us both in now on what's going on here." Winter who was staring out of the hospital window sighed and hesitated saying " I supposed you have a right to know considering this whole situation involves all of us now. There's been a lot of white fang activity here and I'm afraid Salem may be getting ready to attack Haven academy. Salem's using the white fang to do the heavy lifting, there's been a lot of weapon shipments and dust shipments being hijacked and unusual activity occurring. I've been here for a few months and I've informed General Ironwood and he plans on having troops on standby in case another major attack happens. Actual troops this time, not robots, the general doesn't want to take a chance by having the enemy turn our technology against us." Qrow gave a snarky laugh and replied "Heh I guess James realized using tin cans wasn't the most reliable thing to do. Buts it's good he's not just sitting on his ass in the safety of Atlas." Qrow looked over at Yang who was stroking Ruby's hair and sighed. Yang looked up at Qrow and said " So what do we do now?" Just then Jaune, Ren, and Nora walked into the hospital room covered in bandages looking roughed up from the explosion. Qrow sighed and was about to respond but then Ruby moaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes finally recovering from her injuries.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Taking things slow

"Ugh….. wha..what happened? Where am I?" Ruby asked grabbing her head and trying to sit up. Qrow helped her up letting her get comfortable. "You passed out after that brawl in central market. It was…...messy but you did well for yourself kiddo." Qrow said as he patted her on the head and went on to say. "But I can't say I saved you, you should thank your teammate for that. Ruby looked over at Jaune, Ren and Nora but they shook their heads smiling and moved out of the way to show Yang who was smiling trying to hold back tears. "Haha hey sis how you feelin?" Yang said chuckling. Ruby's face turned bright red as she started crying tears of joy. Ignoring her injuries she sprung up and leapt screaming "Yanggg!!" And tackled her sister bawling into her jacket. Looking up at her Ruby said sniffling still crying "I'm so sorry….y-you were right, I made a rash decision and we almost got killed because of me." Yang shook her head wiping Ruby's tears away and rubbed her head "It's okay" Yang replied. "I would have done the same thing in your shoes." Ruby smiled and laughed and then looked up to finally notice Winter in the room who had been watching the happy reunion and said. "Winter? Why are you here? Wait….does that mean? Suddenly the memory of Weiss saving Ruby popped into her head and Ruby jumped up. Winter chuckled and pointed to the hospital curtain. Ruby rushed over and ripped it away to show Weiss quietly resting and Ruby broke down crying once again and put her head on Weiss' chest . Then a soft cold hand touched Ruby's face and she looked up to see Weiss smiling who said "Stop crying you dunce."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Boy Who Was King

Weiss got up groaning in pain and seeing everyone in the room started crying and said "I've missed you guys so much." Yang looked at Weiss and Ruby and hugged them saying "I'm just glad you're both okay. I don't think I could have forgiven myself if something happened to you guys." Qrow cleared his throat and said "I know you girls wanna catch up with each other but we've got more pressing matters to deal with and I need to fill in the details for you three. Tensions are high and our enemies are plotting something, what happened today was a tiny example of what's to come." Qrow got up and said "I'll be right back there's someone I need you all to meet." Ruby and everyone confused as ever waited and a few short minutes later Qrow came back into the room and said "I'd like to introduce you all to a certain someone you all know. Hey pipsqueak get in here!." A young boy with dark hair wearing a farmer's outfit with tan skin and freckles under his eyes walked in looking nervously looking at everyone and said "Hello everyone, Ruby, Weiss, Yang. It's good to see you again. That's…. what I was told to tell you. My name is Oscar it's nice to meet you….even though I already know everything about you all….gah this is so confusing how this all works." Oscar trailed on talking to someone else who wasn't in the room. Everyone in the room looked extremely confused and stared at Qrow who seemed perfectly fine with the situation. Qrow, who realized everyone's confusion stated " So our new friend here happens to also have Ozpin's soul merged into his own. So in a sense Ozpin is in Oscar's head." Everyone in the room was dumbfounded and lost, Winter was attempting to comprehend the situation and said "I've read of such semblances from the ancient times but I didn't think they still existed. It was written that those only of the royal bloodline of the four kings of the kingdoms possessed extraordinary abilities….does that mean?" Qrow nodded and replied "Yes Ozpin was of the royal bloodline and Oscar is somehow in that bloodline I believe." "That's so cool.." blurted out Ruby . "So what's the plan now? We don't have time to waste right?" Oscar cleared his throat and said " Ozpin told me to tell you all….that..there's an unwritten destiny, an old story if you will, of a warrior who will lead the way through the darkness when all hope seems lost. The one true warrior will pierce evil's heart and purge the land with just a simple stare. The silver eyed warrior leads the way. Which.. is you Ruby Rose….that's what Ozpin says." Ruby looking confused pointed to herself and said "I'm the hero of unwritten destiny? I mean I know I have some sort of special ability with my eyes from what happened at beacon but….I'm no hero even though I want to be one…" Qrow said to all the kids." Well to be a hero you need to train and learn since you can't do it at Beacon you'll just have to at Haven. How about we go meet the Professor now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - A New Haven

The commute to Haven Academy would have been a tiresome one, with a thousand step stairway up the mountain, without the help of Winter to get an airship for everyone. Coming up to the school a waterfall ran right through the school. " It's so beautiful!." Exclaimed Weiss who was looking over the landscape smiling. "I never knew something this amazing existed." Ruby watched Weiss staring outside and saw how much more happy and free she was. Ruby felt something warmth in her heart when she looked at Weiss, her partner, she didn't understand why she felt like this and blushed looking down at the ground and smacked her cheeks trying to focus and refused these feelings. Ignoring these feelings Ruby looked out towards Haven Academy and saw a large man standing out on the landing pad. Upon landing Ruby saw that the large man also was a lion faunus with golden hair with a beard and sideburns connecting his golden hair. As Ruby and the rest of her friends approached the large man she noticed he had brown eyes and wore a orange and red color jacket that draped down the back and followed up with his black dress pants and dress shoes. Ruby and everyone were greeted by the large lion faunus. "Ah I'm glad you're all okay and welcome to Haven Academy. My name is Professor Leo Lionhart. Qrow... it's good to see you again, feeling from your…. unfortunate encounter?" Qrow laughed and replied. " You could say that I'm alright now." Professor Lionhart nodded and said "I'm glad to hear that and this must be your lovely niece you spoke about along with her friends I assume." Ruby gave a bow greeting the headmaster saying "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Professor." Professor Lionhart smiled but it quickly disappeared as he spoke. "I...heard what happened at the market...I commend you for your actions. I don't think I would have been able to do what you did." Ruby's face had a cold and serious stare as she spoke. "I did what I had to do, to protect my friends and those around me...and I failed. But if I had to I would protect my friends again." Professor Lionhart gave a curious smile and said. "I see, well I would be honored to have you all attend class while you stay here." Jaune spoke up with enthusiasm "When can we start? I've been itching to catch up on my studies." Leo smiles and said "Well if you're so eager let's get started."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Infiltration

Since the time Blake had made the decision to take back the White Fang, the strategy was to eliminate all of the high ranking members.New leadership with more peaceful intentions would be put in place and this would hopefully quell the urge to fight and bring an end to the violence and bloodshed. Blake had learned from the scroll the location of a White Fang warehouse, so Blake and Sun were going to take it upon themselves to destroy that warehouse, and hinder White Fang operations in that area. Blake and Sun sat in the treeline outside the warehouse, watching from a distance. They saw trucks carrying stolen Atlas tech and weapons enter the warehouse, confirming their intel. After witnessing the sheer might of the White Fang's military power, Blake felt as if it was two people against the world. But she'd come this far, and wasn't going to let her emotions get in the way.

"Let's do this." Blake said and bolted toward the warehouse.

"You never wanna just relax it's always something with you." Sun said as he followed Blake. Both Sun and Blake dashed towards the front entrance of the warehouse, quickly darting into the shadows around the corner of the warehouse. A guard noticed their movement and went to investigate. When he rounded the corner, his face did a thorough investigation of the end of Sun's staff. The other guard at the front entrance noticed his partner get knocked unconscious and sounded the alarm. He took aim, firing sporadically with a machine gun but was met with multiple pistol shots from Blake's weapon, Gambol Shroud. Entering through the front door they were quickly greeted with heavy gun fire. Blake blocked the bullets and moved forward with great speed, using her semblance to leave behind her shadow. She disappeared over head and came crashing down, cutting two White Fang members across the chest, and again at their knees. Blake gave sent a solid kick to one member, sending him flying across the room into an empty crate, then pinned the other White Fang member down. He screamed out in pain as Blake thrust her knee into his stomach.

"Agh fuck that hurt you bitch!"

Blake put her sword to the faunus' throat and said "Where's the person in charge, where is he!?"

The faunus laughed and said "If you wish to die SHE is in the basement of the warehouse...just be warned you won't win, and you will die at her hand."

"Blake come on let's go." Said Sun as he put his hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't kill unless we have to." Blake kicked the faunus across the head, knocking him out. The pair entered an elevator marked, "Basement," and pushed a button, proceeding downwards.

"Remember, stay focused on the mission we can't fail." Said Blake

"I know, I know just be careful." Replied Sun.

"I…. wasn't talking to you Sun." said Blake, who was looking nervous. The door opened and upon stepping out of the elevator Blake and Sun were met with a number of White Fang members, all carrying heavy weaponry. Blake spotted rocket launchers, machine guns and stolen Atlas beam swords. What really worried her was the two paladin mechs, both with their sights set on Blake and Sun. Blake looked around and counted roughly 25 White Fang members, including the paladin suits. Then a voice called out from a catwalk high above, circling the inside of the warehouse.

"Welcome, Blake. Adam told me to be expecting you." A female faunus came out of the darkness and into the light of an overhanging bulb, fanning herself. Blake could see she was about average height, slightly smaller than she was. She had a long blue ponytail and was wearing a jacket with a flowery design going down the right side, as well as black leather pants and black dress shoes.

"Who are you?" Blake yelled. She was painfully aware that the White Fang members were slowly encircling her and Sun.

The woman replied with a smile and a slight laugh. "My name is Azula my dear Blake, and you should have just rolled over and died when Adam was going to give you the mercy of a quick death. Now you will suffer. Kill Them."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Deadly Results

Before Blake could even think, four White Fang members rushed Blake, but Sun conjured up his clones and knocked one of the faunus away. Sun then pulled out his staff and engaged the other three White Fang members by himself with a flurry of twirls, easily outdoing his opponents and countering the beam swords his foes were wielding. Sun uppercut one in the head with his staff, knocking the White Fang member out. Sun quickly followed up with a jab to the third Faunus' chest, following with a knee to the gut and a swift swing, cutting down on the White fang members head. Now unconscious, they dropped the beam sword they were holding near the last White Fang member. Sun looked over at the last White Fang member, who had stayed back. Sun noticed that this one had a Cheetah-like tail and spots. The Cheetah Faunus picked up the second beam sword at his feet, and faced Sun, holding the two swords with a confidence and familiarity that told Sun that this wasn't going to be easy. Sun pulled the trigger on his staff and it configured into his lever-action shotgun nunchucks, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Sun took a step forward, kicking the the Cheetah Faunus and sending him backwards. Sun charged forward, and the two began a flurry of swings and twirls, matching each other's movements.

While this exchange was happening Blake was stuck behind some containers exchanging gunfire with the White Fang members equipped with heavy weaponry. Blake, however, could make precise shots, gunning down and killing four White Fang members with direct shots to the head. Seeing their losses, two of the White Fang members fired multiple rockets at Blake. She shot out her Gambol shroud and swung it through the air, cutting all of the missiles down. This created mid air explosions, causing containers to fall on the Faunus who fired on her. The containers killed one of the Faunus and crushed the other ones legs. Blake looked over to see Sun on the offensive, swinging his gunchucks, firing his shotguns, and hitting the faunus, knocking him off balance. Sun saw the opportunity and swung his gunchucks and broke the faunus' aura and then planted two more shots into his chest and gave an upward kick to the Cheetah Faunus' head, sending him flying through the air to the other White Fang members Sun had already defeated. Sun regrouped with Blake and were now faced with the two Paladins. Azula was watching from the catwalk, boiling with rage as she witnessed Blake and Sun turn the tide of the battle in their favor.

"We can do this!" Said Sun, adrenaline pumping. "Let's go!"

The Paladins started firing high powered lasers and rockets at both Blake and Sun. Sun lept through the air and slammed down with his staff. The results were better than he expected. There was a huge explosion, and the top of the Paladin was exposed. Sun swung his staff at the vital computer system controlling the giant robot, disabling it and causing it to collapse. Blake dashed forward towards the second Paladin with great speed and intensity. The Paladin fired laser pulses, which exploded around Blake, but Blake was too fast for the robot to keep track of, much less hit her. Blake slid underneath the Paladin and cut the robot at the joints of its legs, causing it to fall to the ground. Before it could do anything else Blake quickly slashed with her Gambol Shroud at the Paladins arms, destroying them and turning the war machine into a hunk of junk. Blake then proceeded to destroy the the main power system, finishing the Paladin off. Blake let out a sigh and looked over to Sun, who had a cocky grin on his face. Sun opened his mouth to say something, but as he did, two ceremonial fan with razor blades attached to them cut across Sun's arms and legs, causing blood to burst from the gashes as Sun collapsed screaming in pain. As anger, fear and shock came over Blake, she saw the razor fans fly back into Azula's hands who was standing on the catwalk with a evil and sadistic smile on her face. Azula gave a swift flick with her hands and the blood flew off her fans and she began to fan herself again getting small bits of blood left on the fan on her face, but it didn't faze her.

"That was from Adam who told me to send his regards, but in all honesty the look on your face was fucking priceless," Azula said giving off a laugh that made Blake's blood boil. Blake's mind froze and it seemed as time had stopped as she had to choose the between going after Azula or saving Sun.

Then, someone grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her trance. It was Sun.

"Blake...don't worry about me...just...make sure you get that bitch."

"But you're hurt I can't just le—" Blake tried to plead with Sun but Sun cut her off.

"We'll only have this one chance… don't… waste it just because of me." taking a deep breath, Blake nodded. Sun was right, she had come this far, she couldn't give up now. Blake took off running as hard as she could to catch up to Azula. She was already attempting to escape, but Blake wasn't going to let that happen. Firing her Gambol Shroud up towards the catwalk Blake swung herself up, catching Azula off guard. Blake gave a loud and violent scream as she tackled Azula to the ground. With rage and anger fueling her fury, Blake punched her across the face repeatedly, but Azula slipped out from under her, and rolled to her feet.

"My, my the kitty wants to play. Time to put her down!" Azula pulled her razor fans out and extended the blades. She threw one of her fans at Blake, who dodged it easily, sliding underneath it and slashing Azula, who took the hit head on. Azula smiled as her razor fan came back and sliced through Blake's body, only to discover that it was her shadow. Taking both of her blades, Blake slashed upwards, knocking Azula into the air. Blake took her gun and shot it into the air, then took the ribbon and swung it quickly, knocking Azula around in the air in every direction, not letting up. Blake then leapt into the air and, spinning in a circle, crashed down on Azula. Blake landed about ten feet away from her.

Azula smiled.

"Is that all you've got to entertain me with? Pathetic. I was expecting a fight, but your attacks are weak." Blake gritted her teeth in anger and charged Azula,her mind fogged with rage. Azula wanted this however and fought back this time, instead of taking Blake's attacks. Azula twirled her razor fans, blocking each of Blake's attacks with an elegance and grace that didn't match that sadistic look on her face. Azula gave a swift kick knocking Blake off balance and then twirling her fans began slashing at Blake who made feeble attempts at blocking, only to have her weapon knocked back. Blake took more hits across the chest. Blake could feel her aura giving out from all the damage she had taken. Blake fell on a knee and clenched her fist, frustrated. She dashed towards Azula. Azula responded by throwing her razor fans at Blake, who dodged them with her shadow. Blake grabbed her weapon and lunged at Azula who began throwing kicks and punches. Blake made attempts to cut Azula down but she was too agile for her. Blake took multiple blows to her joints, ribs and chest, before falling backwards. She coughed, and blood splattered across the catwalk in front of her. Blake forced herself to continue the fight, moving faster and faster. She eventually caught Azula off guard and managed to cut through Azula's aura. Screaming, Azula crumpled, a large gash on her back spraying crimson blood. Just when Blake thought it was over she, heard Azula laugh and then a searing pain came through Blake's stomach as Azula's fans slice through the sides of Blake's ribs and bursts of blood gushed from her sides. Blake fell to the ground, coughing and choking on her own blood. Azula got up and moaned in pain. Grabbing her razor fans, she walked up to Blake, who was clutching her wounds.

Azula scoffed, watching Blake moan in pain.

"What a pathetic waste of life. I'll show you the mercy of a quick death." Azula stabbed Blake in the head, only for Blake's body to disappear. "What the he—" Azula didn't even have the chance to comprehend what had happened before Blake stabbed Azula through the heart, then cut her head clean off with a swift spin. Azula's body fell over the catwalk into the darkness below. Blake took a deep breath and fell to her knees, coughing up more blood but forced herself to get up. She rushed over to Sun who was sitting upright, nursing his wounds.

Blake smiled at him.

"Come on let's get out of he—" Blake's eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Recovery

Sun was carrying Blake after their battle at the Warehouse with Azula and the WhiteFang. Blake had lost a lot of blood and Sun was racing as fast as he could back to Blake's parent's house. A storm was raging above, and the rain was coming down in sheets as Sun fought every once of his body to keep from collapsing, struggling through the puddles and mud. Sun himself was losing blood as well and if he didn't hurry he could pass out too. In the distance he could see it, the light was so far but it twinkled like a star and grew bigger with each step forward.The lit up Sun's face and trudged along hurrying towards the door almost slipping and falling. Sun, upon arriving at Blake's house and closing the door behind him, collapsed, dropping Blake next to him. Khali was in the kitchen making tea and ran out at the sound of the commotion. She screamed, seeing Blake and Sun on the ground bloodied and beaten. Ghira raced in at the screams and saw Blake and Sun and sighed.

"You two are so reckless, what am I gonna do with you? Khali, take Blake and tend to her wounds. I'll take care of Sun." Ghira, upon placing Sun down in his bed said, "Thank you for protecting her." Sun moaned in pain trying to sit up but Ghira held him down. "Sun don't move you're too injured to go anywhere."

"Blake. Is she okay?" Asked Sun grabbing Ghira's arm. "Tell me she's okay."

"She's alright Sun, thanks to you she's safe and sound." Ghira replied. Sun gave a small laugh and laid back on his bed, putting his arm over his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that. You know I care about your daughter a lot." Ghira gave Sun a look and then sighed after realizing how serious Sun was. He smiled and went back to applying bandages to Sun's wounds.

"I know you care about her and I'm glad you do care. She doesn't open up to many people. It's hard for her to trust anyone after what happened with her in the White Fang. You must be special to her if she cares that much about you. But don't think I'm not watching you." The door opened and Khali walked in.

"Blake's alright, she just needs to rest. She lost an immense amount of blood, it's a miracle she didn't die. Thank you, Sun, for saving our daughter." Khali went over and kissed Sun on the forehead. "Goodnight, Sun." Khali walked out of the room leaving Ghira and Sun by themselves.

Ghira sat back in his chair and crossing his arms sighed "Alright Sun, so what's

your next move?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - As Nightmares Consume

A week has passed since Blake and Sun's battle at the warehouse and, finally recovered from their injuries they were preparing to make plans to target more high ranking White Fang leaders. Their plan was to take out a lieutenant who was Adam's right hand man and after careful planning they had learned he would be on an airship leaving Menagere. After countless hours and making planning Sun and Blake retired for the night and a soft stream of steady rain came down. The night was quiet and the flame of the candle in Blake's hand burned slowly as Blake walked through the hallways of her home. She peered into Sun's room to see him sprawled out across his bed. Blake walked over smiling and kissed Sun softly as he slept and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked out into the living room to see her father near the front door. She walked up slowly unsure why he was at the door talking to someone.

Blake called out to her father "Dad? What's wrong?" Then suddenly a red blade pierced through her father's abdomen followed by a shotgun blast sending her father flying backwards landing in front of Blake. Her father lay motionless on the floor and blood had splattered across the floor hitting blake's feet and more began to pour out from her father's body. Blake looked up in horror after watching her father be killed and saw the face of the person she had been trying so hard to avoid. It was Adam, Blake's heart was destroyed and shock filled her whole body as she realized that she no longer had anywhere left to run too.

"Ah hello Blake, I was afraid I would have to wake you. But now that you've saved me the trouble I won't have to wake everyone up." Adam said slowly walking in the door. Blake walked backwards and then fell backwards dropping the candle on the ground causing the carpet to catch on fire. Blake screamed "Leave me alone!" Sun ran out with his staff in hand and saw Adam approaching Blake and yelled "Blake!" Sun looked to see Blake in tears and saw Ghira's lifeless body on the floor behind them and a figure wearing a black outfit with red hair and horns. Sun gritted his teeth and said " So the White Fang decided to attack people who didn't have anything to do with them I see. What's your name?"

"My name is Adam and it will be the last name you hear before you die." Adam replied. Sun laughed and said "Not happening pal I promised myself I wouldn't leave Blake alone." Sun whirled his staff out and put up a defensive stance and braced for Adam to strike first. Blake could only sit and watch Paralyzed with fear, tears came out but she couldn't get any words to form. She wanted to scream to leave her but she couldn't and even if she could Sun would never leave her. Her heart could only beat as she feared for her friend's life. Adam showed no emotion, no hesitation, and no fear. It was as if this were an easy task for him to take care of. Adam unsheathed his sword and then with a swift dashing strike charged Sun directly. Sun caught the blade against his staff and pushed Adam back throwing him against a table. Adam did a smooth backflip and fired his shotgun multiple times. Sun conjured up clones and had them throw him at Adam. Sun started slashing with his staff but Adam easily deflected it. Sun hit the ground creating a small shockwave on the ground catching Adam off guard and knocking him into the air. Sun gave a swift kick and Knocked Adam up into the air higher. Sun leapt up and twirling his staff hit Adam multiple times and slammed him down onto the floor. Sun rolled and dashed at Adam and pulled the trigger on his staff turning it into his gunchuck shotguns. Adam smiled and dashed forward making attempts at slashing Sun. Sun jumped back and then sprung forward forward swinging his gunchucks with great force and firing his shotguns. Adam blocked every shot with his sword absorbing the energy of each shot. Adam's hair glowed bright red along with the red lining on his outfit. Blake knew what was about to happen. Sun and Adam jumped back away from each other. Sun reconfigured his gunchucks back into his staff and Adam sheathed his sword. Khali who had been watching from the shadows ran to Blake.

"Blake are you alright? Khali asked

"I'm...I'm okay...but Sun…" Blake replied. Khali handed Blake her Gambol Shroud and said "I love you...so much, never forget that Please be safe." Just then a gunshot went off and Blake looked down to see a hole through her mother's chest. Khali fell to show Adam with his shotgun in hand smiling. Khali collapsed in Blake's arms, Blake then broke out in tears again and screaming holding her dying mother in her arms.

"Blake it's alright...don't...let your emotions control you… find your friends they'll help you no matter what I'm sure of i-." Khali said as she breathed her last.

Sun screamed "NO! God damn you you'll pay for that!" Sun lunged forward at Adam who laughed at the challenge and went back to unsheath his sword.

Blake screamed running to him "SUN NO!" But Adam had already lunged forward unleashing the energy stored in his sword. Sun stood motionless and said "I'm...sorry Bla-" Sun collapsed as his neck exploded bursted with blood spurting everywhere.Blake collapsed to her knees in complete and utter shock and sat there unable to make her body respond to anything she would tell it. Blake stared down at the ground in despair as Adam walked towards her swinging the blood off his sword. "Well my love it's just you and me now...oh how i've waited for this day." Adam said. Adam put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up looking into her eyes. Adam smiled and said "If you this is bad, wait until I pay your friends in Mistrala visit in the fall." Blake's body came alive at the thought and memories of her friends...and she snapped. Blake punched Adam across the face knocking his mask off his face. The shocked look on Adam's face as the mask fell off his face was as if he was naked. Blake looked at Adam's face to see a large scar going across Adam's face. As Adam opened his eyes he showed anger and hatred as he stared at Blake. His one blind eye and his other green eye stared at Blake with a hateful intent.

Blake screamed "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, and i will stop. Adam walked over to his mask and picked it up he turned around to see Blake gone. Adam stood there as the house was engulfed in flames and watched as Blake escaped breaking through a window of her house. Blake vanished through the window leaving behind her once place of peace as it burned to the ground. Blake ran as fast as she could, crying her eyes out. She had to get to Mistral, no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Lost in Shadow

Blake's travels took her far from Menagerie crossing into Mistral forcing herself to traverse the land and make it to her friends as quickly as possible but the journey seemed to be never ending. Blake encountered grimm of every kind at every turn of her journey but she slaughtered them mercilessly with no hesitation. Bandits attempted to rob, rape and kill her but she gunned them down with no remorse and butchered them making them suffer for the horrible deeds she could only imagine they had done. After killing all the bandits she tortured the leader and cut his limbs off one by one tearing out guts, entrails and then finally cutting his heart out only to have the leader watch it stop beating. Blake's eyes were cold, empty, and she felt nothing only pain from the loss of so many close people and nothing could be done to replace what she had lost. She had been traveling for so many months she forgot the reason why she was on this journey but only knew she had to get to MIstral and get to Haven Academy. The only memories that sparked in her mind were a golden haired goddess that she knew she had to see for what reason she couldn't rap what was left of her mind on it. She trudged onward nonetheless until after weeks of pushing her body to the limit she felt her body about to give up and as she made it up onto a cliffside overlooking the forest ahead Blake could see a valley between two mountains leading towards a city. Blake muttered one word to herself as she fell to her knees shaking "Mistral…"

Ruby and her friends had finally gotten settled into Haven and were beginning classes in the following week. Ruby sat on her windowsill staring out outside over the city with all of the wonder and liveliness that it had lost in thought as usual. Ruby was glad to be working with Weiss and Yang but she thought of Blake often and wondered how she was doing, if she was alright, and even wondered if she was still alive. It was a horrible thought that forced its way into her mind but she knew the world was a darker place ever since the Fall of Beacon. The door to their room they were staying at now opened and Weiss walked in carrying a pile of books in one hand and reading one at the same time. Ruby smiled and said "Working hard to be the best like always huh Weiss?"

Weiss sighed replying "You wouldn't even begin to understand. We've been away from school for months I didn't think we would have so much work to catch up on."

Ruby laughed saying "Weiss you're smart, talented, a hard worker, and... you're beautiful. You have it all you need to make it through life."

Weiss blushed saying "You dunce don't say stuff like that...but thank you Ruby. I mean Ruby you're extremely talented as well, you've worked hard to get where you're at today. I mean you've been through hell just to get to here. You wouldn't be our leader if you didn't deserve it. I've never seen someone at the age of fifthteen get accepted into a prestigious academy."

Ruby got off the windowsill and looked down with a frown on her face getting emotional. "Actually haha...I turned sixteen on the journey here…" There was a pause of silence as Ruby stared at the carpet floor with a look of loneliness . Weiss put her books down and walked over to Ruby and pulled her in and hugged her. Ruby not having had any emotional contact was taken by shock momentarily but then broke down crying and clung to Weiss who brushed her hair.

Weiss blushed saying "Ruby...it's okay… we're all together now as a team and I promise I'm not going anywhere this time we're partners after all." Ruby pulled back from hugging Weiss and was face to face with her and was still crying slightly. Then being overcome with emotions Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss and held it not letting go. The kiss froze Weiss in place unsure of what to do but then let the kiss melt her coldness that she had always kept up throughout her life. Weiss kissed back putting just as much emotion into the kiss as Ruby did to her.

Ruby quickly broke the kiss and pulled back letting go of Weiss and looked at Weiss and then turned bright red and looked away saying " I-I'm sorry Weiss I-I just got a bit emotional and carried away and I wasn't thinking."

Weiss smiled and said "Ruby you don't have to be sorry...I didn't expect that but...I enjoyed it...it… was nice surprisingly. Ruby blushed and smiled as Weiss walked up to her and pulled her in and kissed Ruby holding her by her waist. They exchanged deep kisses pushing against each other just enjoying the moment. Weiss slipped her tongue into Ruby's mouth and Ruby was surprised to see Weiss being so accepting of this but loved it all the same. Ruby and Weiss were so lost in the moment that they didn't even notice Yang standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging open witnessing the moment between the two.

Yang blurted out "Holy shit." Ruby and Weiss jumped back screaming blushing bright red looking away from each other. Yang laughed and smiled saying "Aw that's so cute. Hey I have nothing against a relationship like that you're free to like whoever you want." Yang blushed and played with her hair saying. "I mean I care for Blake in that way so it's fine by me to have feelings for eachother."

Ruby looked surprised and said "Yo-You like Blake? I thought you hated her for running away."Yang replied "Yeah I'm mad at her for what she did but thinking about it over the time i spent moping around and calming down I realized she obviously had her reasons so I've decided I'll forgive her whenever she comes back and my guts telling me that'll be soon." Yang looked down at her robotic arm and her smile faded away as she clenched a fist with her new arm. "If I had to do what I did for Blake I would do it again in a heartbeat without a second thought.

Nora peaked her head in and chimed in "You guys have a very close knit team...I envy you guys. I wish we could have all been closer with Pyrrha. It feels like it was so long ago that we lost her."

Ruby spoke up getting emotional again clenching her fists tightly in anger. "I wasn't fast enough to save her and in the end I had to watch it all happen…" Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and said

"There wasn't anything you could do you did your best. You can't let the past hold you down and drag you into the dirt. You should use it to push yourself to be better than you already are. Ruby smiled and was about to speak up but was interrupted by loud screams and gunshots outside


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - The Stray Comes Home

A mysterious hooded figure stood in the courtyard of the school and by the figure lay two students injured but nothing that would be fatal. The hooded figure was holding a student by the throat and choking him. A crowd of students formed around watching the event unfold not sure what was happening but not stepping up to control the person. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora made their way through the crowd and found Oscar who was nervously watching acting as bystander himself."Oscar what happened?" Ruby asked

"This person just showed up randomly apparently was acting suspicious, talking to herself and spacing out bumping into people and when confronted by some students the person attacked them and...well here we are."

Ruby looked at Weiss, Yang, and Nora in agreement and pushed their way through the crowd and approached the person. Ruby called out " Hey you ! Put the student down we don't wanna have to hurt you." The hooded figure looked around to see they were being surrounded by three other people and threw the student incredibly fast at Weiss who caught the student but was flung back about 100 feet into a pillar. "Weiss! Damn it! I see how this is gonna be then…" Ruby said as she unsheathed Crescent Rose. Twirling her scythe and slamming it into the ground she signaled Yang and Nora to attack and they pulled out their weapons ready to strike on command. Ruby pulled her scythe out of the ground and sprinted forward and launched herself forward with her sniper rifle propelling her even faster but as she was about to strike the hooded figure a gust of wind blew the person's hood off and revealed it to be a girl, with cat ears. It was Blake, Ruby stopped herself mid air with her sniper rifle and looked at Blake but noticed something was wrong. She had dirt covering her whole body as if she hadn't bathed in months, blood running down her neck and chest from cuts, scratches covering her body head to toe as far as Ruby could see, and an empty look in Blake's eyes that was easily seeable as something was wrong. "B-Blake is it really you?" Blake ignored Ruby and with incredible speed forward and with her sword slashed across Ruby's stomach and chest and kicked her with great force sending her flying into the air.

Yang seeing her partner in a state of disillusion called out to her yelling "Blake snap out of it! It's us your team...your friends...don't you remember me?"

Blake hearing Yang's voice screamed out in pain and grabbed her head and yelled out saying "Stop lying! I have no one! I'm-I'm all alone and I'll face anyone who gets in my way."

Yang said with a sigh as she activated her Ember Celica and the shotgun gauntlets and loaded it with missile shots and said with a cold stare. "Ruby, Weiss, Nora I'll handle Blake take the students who got hurt to the nurse." Ruby, Weiss and Nora hurried off with the students. Blake not sure what was happening started to panick and pulled out her Gambol Shroud and shakily aimed at Ruby and the students she was helping. Yang tackled Blake who immediately threw Yang off, Yang pleaded with Blake "Please Blake snap out of it, it's me Yang I don't wanna hurt you." Blakes memory of her and Yang throughout Beacon flashed into her mind and Blake grabbed her head in pain and started screaming again. Blake lashed out a beam slash of energy towards Yang catching her off guard and knocked her into one of the pillars surrounding the courtyard and Blake fell to the ground clutching her head again.

Yang got up and said "Alright, not in the mood for talking I see."

Yang threw down her fists down and her Ember Celica cocked back and Yang crashed her fists together creating a shockwave explosion and the crowd scattered seeing that the event was about to escalate quickly. Yang dashed forward and got in close and shot a rocket close at the ground sending Blake flying into the air. Yang fired multiple shots into the air almost juggling Blake with the multiple explosions from her missile shots. Blake came crashing down onto the ground but quickly got up and dashed at Yang and started swinger her cleaver and dagger sword and exchanged blows with Yang who deflected most of her attacks but took a couple of cuts and slashes to her aura. Blake elbowed Yang in the stomach and quickly kicked Yang in the head and chest multiple time and then fired her pistol grazing Yang's aura. Yang coughed as the wind was knocked out of her and she recovered from Blake's attack. Yang emptied her Ember Celica and put regular shotgun shells in her gauntlets and cocked her guns back. Yang launched forwarded shooting her gauntlets behind her increasing with speed and shot at Blake who dashed backwards with her shadow semblance and quickly did multiple back flips. Yang getting frustrated grabbed Blake's leg as she was jumping backwards and slammed her down onto the ground. Blake got up wobbly and staggered recovering trying to regain focus on the situation. Upon regaining focus she was met with an uppercut from Yang's fist and a shotgun blast that sent her flying straight up into the air. Yang launched up and struck Blake directly in the ribs and stomach sending her flying through the air. Blake in a frustrated state shot her ribbon through the air and caught onto one of the many large pillars and pulled herself towards it and landed on top of the pillar and started hopping from pillar to pillar in an attempt to escape. Yang quickly saw this and fired missile rounds and destroyed the pillars in which Blake's was jumping across having just landed on top of one of the many pillars. Blake thrown up slightly began falling and her Gambol Shroud was thrown out of her hands by the blast of the explosion she was falling through the air helpless and with the last explosion her aura was destroyed. Yang blasted through the air above Blake and with her hair now blazing on fire and her eyes bright red. Yang launched herself down at incredible speeds and pulled back her fist to finish the fight. Blake finally came back to her senses unaware of where she was looked to see Yang's fiery hair and red eyes. But she saw tears coming from Yang's eyes unsure why she was crying or why she was hurling towards her.

Blake softly said "Y-Yang?" Yang read Blake's lips and pulled back her fist and crashed into Blake slamming down onto the courtyard fountain. When the dust settled and all was quiet Yang woke up and saw blood in the water and panicked. She looked for Blake and saw her bleeding and rushed over to her. Blake was unconscious and Yang put her hand on the side of her and yelled "Blake?! Blake wake up please! Do-Don't you dare leave me already damn it." Ruby just returned from dropping off the students and Yang yelled "Ruby Blake's hurt get the nurse hurry!" Ruby dashed back to the school using her semblance leaving a trail of roses in her wake.

Blake said softly "You know I'm fine and I've been through worse. Why did you put up the charade that i was actually hurt."

Yang smiled with tears in her eyes "Because Ruby's too innocent to see this ." Blake opened her eyes slightly and saw Yang looking at her with her hand on her face. Blake smiled and said laughing. "See what exactly?"

Yang replied with a soft laugh and said " This." Yang with her hand on Blake's face pulled her close and kissed her deeply holding her face gently. The warmth of the kiss from Yang was intoxicating to Blake who was surprised by the kiss and shortly froze but welcomed it and accepted it and wrapped her arms around Yang and kissed Yang back with intense emotion pushing against Yang not letting go. Yang broke the kiss and with her forehead against Blake's and said "I'm glad you're back I've missed you so much Blake." Yang grabbed Blake's hand with her robotic arm and Blake looked at the new arm and held it and the pain of that night at beacon was burned into her mind once again. Being overcome by emotion started crying and bawling her eyes out and then buried her face in Yang's lap and continued to cry saying sorry over and over again.

Yang said "It's okay, shh I'm here now." and stroked Blakes hair and cat ears and sat there for hours comforting her reunited partner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Class In Session

Qrow offered to teach combat courses at Haven as payment for Professor Lionhart allowing Ruby and her friends to attend the academy.

"Alright Juane I want you to show me if you're capable of fighting two people at once, it'll help you become faster and more combat aware." Said Qrow. Jaune approached the ring and unsheathed his sword and shield. "Alright Umi, Lucina, let's see if Mistral students can outdo Vale." Qrow said with a smug smile.

Weiss leaned over to Ruby and said. "He realizes this is Jaune we're talking about right?"

Ruby smiled and said. "Just watch you'll see."

Jaune looked over his opponents and saw Umi, a girl with aqua colored hair in a curly ponytail and had soft yellow eyes. She was carrying a naginata as her weapon and had light leather armor with a wave on the left breastplate. She was eyeing up Juane and gave him a slight smile. Umi's partner, Lucina had bleach blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes and she wore her hair down freely with a small curl of hair in the front. Lucina was wearing a heavy suit of armor and was carrying a falchion. Jaune took a deep breath closing his eyes and opened them carrying a serious tone and incredible focus. Qrow signaled for the match to start and Lucina charged forward and did a large sweeping motion with her falchion but Jaune quickly jumped over her sword and kicked the weapon from her hands and then swung his sword at her with immense force and sent her flying across the ring at incredible speeds. Umi, ambushing Jaune from behind, twirled her naginata cutting at Jaune's aura but Jaune quickly raised his shield blocking her flurry of attacks. Jaune shoved Umi away from him and Jaune swung his sword in an uppercut slash and sent Umi flying into the air. Umi changed her naginata into an assault rifle and fired multiple rounds at Jaune who rolled out of the way but was grazed in the shoulder only to be saved by his armor. Lucina had recovered and reacquired her weapon and leapt through the air and brought her falchion straight down with full force only to be blocked by Jaune sending a shockwave in every direction of the ring. Jaune shoved Lucina's weapon up and bashed her with his shield and then rolled backwards to get some distance from Lucina but Lucina pulled a trigger on her falchion and it extended into a dual sided falchion. Lucina's speed seemed to increase as well even though the weapon was double in size. Lucina and Umi came at Jaune simultaneously and Jaune realized he had begun to lose ground in this fight. Lucina barraged Jaune with fast attacks consecutively with both ends of her blades and kept him distracted while Umi lept over his shield he was using to block Lucina's attacks and jabbed Jaune straight in his chest almost breaking his aura. Jaune was thrown backwards and fell to his knee and gritted his teeth losing his temper. Clenching his fight he punched the ground causing it to break the ground slightly. Jaune's mind raced with the thought of Pyrrha and he calmed his nerves and stood up ignoring the pain he was feeling throughout his body. Umi and Lucina had gotten on both sides of Jaune ready to end the fight but unexpectedly to them Jaune sheathed his sword in his shield, causing them to stand there confused. Jaune then made the shield extend with the sword in it creating his greatsword. Umi and Lucina both jumped at Jaune, hoping to not let him have a chance to retaliate and attempted to strike. Jaune took his greatsword and made a spinning motion catching Umi and Lucina with the sword and flung then both at the ring walls at incredible speeds causing to become winded. Then with a blinding flash Jaune had a bright white aura surrounding his body and in a swift motion darted towards Lucina and grabbed her by the arm and threw her up in the air and leapt upwards and brought his sword crashing down on her destroying her aura and knocking her out completely. Just then Umi shoot Jaune multiple times in the back catching him off guard but Jaune's aura brushed off the shots as if they were nothing. Jaune turned on Umi and dashed forward and slammed his greatsword on the ground with tremendous force sending a violent shock wave at Umi sending her flying against the wall knocking her naginata out of her hands and fell to the ground on her knees and Jaune stood over her with his sword to her neck and held it there.

"Well, looks like I win." Said Jaune losing his serious face cracking a smile


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Class In Session Part 2

Qrow was in shock jaw dropped seeing Jaune's aura in action for the first time. Ruby cheered screaming and so did the rest of her group followed by the entirety of the class.

Umi approached Jaune said "That was amazing I've never seen a semblance like that before what even was that it was incredibly powerful...sorry anyways your fighting skill is pretty impressive where did you learn to fight like that?"

Jaune looked down remembering Pyrrha and said "From…a friend."

Umi picking up that she was entering a touchy subject said "Oh...well anywho my name is Umi and that's is my partner Lucina. I'd introduce you to my other two teammates but they aren't here right now."

Jaune said shaking his head "It's alright it was nice meeting you two and maybe you could introduce them another time also...sorry if i went a little too rough on you two."

Jaune scratched his head nervously as he said this but Umi laughed and said with a smile "That's okay it just proves how strong you Vale students actually are. Umi leaned in and whispered into Jaune's ear. I didn't think they'd be so cute too." Jaune's face lit up bright red and Umi laughed at his reaction and gave a wave goodbye as her and Lucina walked off the ring.

Qrow spoke up "Alright who's next? Any volunteers?

Oscar who was sitting off by himself raised his and said "I'd like to take a shot at it."

Qrow smiled and said "Alright lets see what you've got. I'll personally test you to see if you have what it takes." Oscar not deterred by this challenge walked down to the combat ring. Qrow pulled out his sword and readied it pointing it at Oscar. Oscar pulled out his cane and looked down at it and his thoughts raced with memories of Ozpin's life and the skill of his former soul surged into his mind.

Ozpin's voice rang in Oscar's head saying "Believe in yourself and believe what you see through our past." Oscar looked up and held the cane sideways pushing the button making it extend. The class laughed seeing his weapon was a simple cane but Ruby and the rest of her friends knew that cane was in the hands of a powerful huntsman.

Qrow said with a serious tone "I won't go easy on you even if you are my student I hope you know that." Then in an instant Qrow charged at Oscar and Oscar held his cane out and time around him seemed to stop but Qrow was still moving, just much more slowly.

Ozpin chimed in "I see you're mastering our abilities more quickly than I did." Oscar took a swift swing and hit Qrow multiple times in what seemed like an instant. Qrow was caught off guard and fire his double barrel shotgun from his sword. Oscar was thrown back but wasn't fazed. Oscar dashed forward and with great speed rushed Qrow.

Qrow gave a small laugh saying "Ohhh This'll be fun." and gave a spinning kick to Oscar's chest causing to Oscar to fly back rolling into the ring wall.

Ozpin said optimistically "I know you want to impress your fellow classmates and friends...especially Ruby but you're new to fighting don't push your limits that much.You can't handle all of the power that I carried its something you need to adjust to slowly"

Oscar getting frustrated murmured "I know, I know." Oscar yelled "Professor I won't lose to you come at me with your best i know you're holding back."

"If you insist." Replied Qrow with a grin and with the pull of a trigger Qrow's sword extended into his scythe.

Ruby getting excited jumped out of her seat screamed "Wahhh! I've only seen Uncle Qrow use his scythe once or twice he must be serious about this fight."

Weiss shook her head and said "Oscar won't win if your uncle gives it his all."

Jaune spoke up saying "I have faith in the guy I see a lot of myself in him so I think he has a chance."

Qrow ran towards Oscar and started slashing and twirling his scythe at Oscar and Oscar blocked the attacks with his cane impressively. Oscar then quickly jumped back scrambling to maintain his distance. Qrow sought to finish the fight and leapt high into the air and brought his scythe down over his head on top of Oscar. Oscar took his cane and stabbed the ground and just as Qrow brought his scythe on Oscar a protective barrier formed around Oscar. The rebound force of the barrier knocked Qrow's weapon upwards above his head out of his hands and knocked his arms up causing him to lose his balance.Oscar, while in his protective barrier seemed to move at supersonic speeds jumped and slammed into Qrow crushing Qrow into the wall. Qrow got up and stumbled falling to his knees and his aura flashed and disappeared, Oscar had beaten Qrow. "Good job pipsqueak looks like you beat me fair and square and I mean that." Qrow said. The class got extremely excited and bum rushed the ring down to Oscar crowding around him. Ruby laughed and was going to join the crowd but decided she didn't want to fight the crowd. Ruby said to her team and the rest of her friends "I'm gonna head back to our room I'll see you guys later."

"Alright Sis stay out of trouble we wanna talk to Oscar." Replied Yang with a wave. Ruby started walking down the hall leaving the class and overheard voices talking and heard words that froze her in her place.

"Salem does not do well with excuses, our plans are on a schedule and she will not tolerate this any longer." Said an unknown voice.

" I-I know but surely she's pleased to hear that the girl is here with her friends." Replied a familiar voice. Ruby peaked around the corner to see Professor Lionhart and a thin man wearing a trench coat and a distinguishable mustache. "Dr.Watts please I'm trying to get all the arrangements made, Salem will be pleased with the end results. Once the peace festival to quell the tensions between Atlas and Mistral happens you can initiate your plan to have White Fang members ambush the meeting killing General Ironwood, General Ironwood's top operative Winter Schnee and even Qrow who's been a thorn in Salem's side for far too long. Also once you kill Mistral's Prime Minister I can rise to power, form an alliance with Atlas over this tragic loss and then Unite to avenge our fallen leader's who were killed by the savages of Vale, who will be framed for this act of violence." Lionhart stated excitedly. Ruby speechless and in shock gasped at hearing this and memories of the fall of Beacon rushed through her mind and quietly backed away to go find her teammates, someone, anyone she could trust.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Complications

Ruby raced back to the classroom to find it completely empty and then proceeded to run back trying to find her friends. As she was running, the sound of Pyrrha's last words tormented her like a never ending nightmare causing her to run faster as she tried to escape these memories.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha's voice rang through Ruby's head and she felt like she was about to scream. Just as she was about to break down Ruby rounded the corner and crashed into Qrow who was leaving the teachers office.

"Hey kiddo what's the ru-?" Qrow said but immediately saw the panicked look on Ruby's face and knew something was wrong.

"Uncle Qrow..it's gonna happen again...I-I don't want to lose more people. I can't handle that again." Ruby said breaking down into tears.

Qrow quickly rushed Ruby into his classroom and locked the door behind them and said "Woah woah woah slow down what's wrong?"

Ruby took a deep breath in and said "I think Professor Lionhart is a traitor, I-I overheard him talking to someone I think his name was Doctor Watts or something I don't know. But i heard them talking about Salem and how they plan on killing General Ironwood, Winter, the Mistral Prime Minister...and you. He said he would take control of Mistral form an alliance with Atlas and then pin the blame on Vale and spark another great war."

Qrow took a step backwards in somewhat of a fumble in shock from hearing this information. Qrow took his flask and then proceeded to chug it...all. Qrow with a scowl on his face which turned a face full of rage threw his flash across the classroom and kicked a desk against the chalkboard and screamed "FUCK….Ruby! You're absolutely sure of what you heard? Ruby nodded in response.

"Damn it Salem's making her move quicker than I thought, we're not ready either." Qrow responded getting frustrated. Qrow's face lit up as if he had an idea but it went away just as quickly as if he didn't want to attempt the idea. Qrow sighed and walked over to Ruby and sat down next to her and looked at and said. "Ruby...a war will happen with the way things are heading and we'll need as many people on our side. I know someone who can help us but...it's complicated."

Ruby replied eagerly. "Well even if it's complicated the world is at stake it doesn't matter if you have history with this person."

Qrow gave slight laugh as he scratched his head and replied "I suppose you're right."

"Yes...she is right ..brother." a voice called out from the windowsill Ruby looked up to see a woman with flowing black spiky hair with a bandana on top of her head. She was wearing red armor and had what seemed to be a katana like sword in a large sheath. Ruby looked at her eyes and saw they were bright red and she felt like she knew the woman and then it hit her.

"Aunt...Raven?"Ruby said. "What are you doing here?

"Oh...Raven how good to see you again." Qrow blurted out.

"Is that any way to treat your sister who happened to come across some valuable information and I thought I would stop by and help you out. I just couldn't help but hear you were going to ask for my help. How flattering." Raven jumped off the windowsill and started walking towards Ruby and Qrow with her hand on the handle of her sword.

Qrow said "Well I know how you work so i'll ask only once...what do you want?"

Raven gave a chuckle as she sat on top of Qrow's desk and said with a devious smile "Well then let's make a deal."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Deal With The Devil

"You want the relic don't you?" Qrow asked.

Of Course I do! I know you have it so...where is it?" Raven replied scowling as she crossed her arms. Ruby sat there watching the sparks fly between siblings and felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Well you see the thing is I don't have it...anymore that is, Ozpin has it now." Qrow so with a sly smile as if he had won a battle between Raven and himself.

Raven sighed getting frustrated and paced back and forth trying to formulate what she wanted now that her main goal was out of reach. Then an idea went off in her head and she looked up at Ruby and smiled pointing to her and said "If i can't have the relic then give me Ruby."

"What why me?" asked Ruby.

"No, no way in hell am I letting you take her." Qrow interrupted slamming his fist on a desk.

"Studying here won't get her anywhere to where she needs to be. Let me help train her, you're too soft on her. I can train her to control her powers, you know it's what we need to beat Salem." Raven argued. Just then Yang, Weiss and Blake walked into the classroom upon hearing the argueing from outside. Yang froze in place seeing her mother and as they made eye contact Raven looked away with a hint of shame but put on a confident face that showed no care for her daughter. Yang gritted her teeth seeing her mother's lack of care for her and Yang's eyes lit up bright red and her hair started burning brightly. Blake grabbed Yang's hand trying to calm her but Yang yanked her arm from Blake and walked towards Qrow, Ruby and Raven. Yang walked up to her mother who was still avoiding eye contact and stopped a few feet away from her still staring at her.

Raven sighed frowning and looked at Yang and said "Hello Yang...how have you been."

Yang aggressively grabbed Raven's arm with her robotic arm and replied."That's all you have to say? This is how I've been. Losing friends, watching people die around me and yet…I still wanted to search for you."

Raven scoffed and said "For what purpose I left you, and your father...you should have had no reason to want to look for me."

Yang shook her head saying "No matter what you did family is family, no matter what the circumstances you're still my mother no matter what you've done that won't change the fact of who you are to me. But I don't understand why are you even here?"

Raven replied "You children may not fully comprehend this yet but a war is coming that will shake this world and it will start here with this school. Remember that information I said I had well here is it. Salem has an inside man here who is cooperating with her to be spared of the coming fire. The White Fang are preparing to make their move and their leader is going to lead them just like at Beacon.

"Adam…" Blake blurtted out. "He told me her would be here at the beginning of fall."

Qrow interrupted "What? Did you say fall? Damn it! Not again…"

Raven cleared her throat and continued "Salem's personal followers are also going to be joining the assault on Haven. I believe you've already met a handful of them. Mercury, Emerald, Tyrian…Cinder."

Ruby gritted her teeth and clenched her fists and muttered. " I won't fail to kill her this time I'll make her regret what she's done."

Raven put her hand on her shoulder and said "Then let me train you so you can achieve your goal." Qrow got in between Raven and Ruby and said "For the last time Raven I'm not letting you take Ruby."

"Wait..Aunt Raven...I want to get stronger and if you think you'll be a better teacher than those the professors here then I'll go with you."

"Ruby you can't!" yelled Weiss

"Ruby you don't have to do that." Yang said as she raised her voice.

Ruby turned screaming "We. Are not. Ready. You saw what happened when we tried to fight that psychopath Tyrian! I want to go and the only way you could stop me is by force. Ruby turned to Raven and said "My only condition is that after the training is over I go back to my friends." Raven thought about it and smirked and said "Alright but I can't promise you'll survive."

Ruby turned to her friends and said I promise I'll be back before the fall festival."

"Wait!" Yang yelled out. "I'm coming too."

Raven turned seemingly annoyed and looked at Yang whose eyes were still burning red with determination that couldn't be deterred. Raven sighed and said "Since you are my daughter I'll allow you to come as well but the rest of your friends aren't coming."

Weiss ran up and hugged Ruby and Yang and said "Be safe and you better come back. I'll coordinate with Winter on preparing defenses and keeping an eye on Lionhart.

"I'll try and build up a resistance force from former White Fang members to combat Adam's regime." Chimed in Blake.

Ruby walked up to Qrow and said with a determined attitude "It's for the best Uncle Qrow I don't want to rely on others to save me anymore."

Qrow looking upset sighed and rubber Ruby's head and said. "Just like your mother with that stubbornness. Alright, but when you get back there's something important I need to talk to you about."

Ruby and Yang nodded to signal they were ready to leave. Raven pulled out her sword and slashed at the air causing a dark red and black void to open up. Raven put on her grimm mask and walked through. Ruby and Yang uneasy about the hellish looking portal looked to each other and walked through the void. The portal closed behind them and causing them to disappear from the classroom whisking them away to an unknown destination with no trace of their existence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Trials and Training Pt 1

Ruby's eyes hurt from the sunlight as the portal closed behind her and Yang. Upon focusing from the blinding sunlight she looked around to they were on a cliffside overlooking a deep valley which overlooked a forest that went towards a pair of mountains. Ruby could see Mistral in the distance with airships patrolling over the city and around the surrounding area. Ruby walked to the edge of the cliff and observed the beauty of the scenery and was in awe of it. As Ruby and Yang were looking over the area Ruby kicked a rock to the valley below and watched it fall on top of a large pile of bodies that smelled of deep decay. Ruby mortified stumbled back holding her nose to block out the smell almost puking.

Ruby turned away to see Raven sitting on a flat rock with her legs crossed smiling and said "I see you've met my previous clan members. The strong live and the weak die that's your first lesson. They were weak they tried to leave the clan, they stole from the clan, they tried to sell us out to authorities and when they were discovered for their weakness they died. You've watched your friends die before you...even your best warrior died fighting because she was weak. If you want to survive...prove you're strong, and beat me. That's how I know you will be ready."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and nodded and pulled out their weapons but before they could take a single step forward Raven was underneath Ruby with her elbow deep in Ruby's gut knocking the wind out of her. Yang threw a quick punch firing her shotgun gauntlets but Raven easily dodged it, grabbed her arm, twisted it, and threw her over her shoulder and slamming her leg across Yang's chest knocking her down on the ground.

"Looks like you two need a lot of work, you're too slow and you're too predictable." Said Raven.

Ruby got angry and using her semblance she darted at Raven, leaving rose petals behind her, catching Raven off guard and tackled her to the ground. Ruby furiously swung her fists at Raven's face multiple times landing blows bruising her eye and smashing her nose breaking it. Raven just as quickly threw Ruby off her and jumped backwards and unsheathed her sword from the sheate full of dust canisters. Raven dashed forward at Ruby but out of the corner of her eye saw a fist and was met with a crushing blow to her shoulder knocking her down on her side and tumbled for a bit almost falling off the cliff. Yang cocked back her gauntlet and a shotgun shell came out.

"We may not be as strong or as fast as you but do not underestimate us." Yang said to Raven.

Raven got up, blood dripping from her broken nose, and cracked her nose back into place. Raven looked over Ruby and Yang studying them and smiled and put her grimm mask on showing she was about to get serious. Raven sheathed her sword into her dust canister and spun it to the red dust setting and pulling her sword out it was glowing a fiery red. Raven swung her sword through the air shooting crimson red blasts towards Ruby and Yang who rolled and jumped out of the way of all of them. Raven smiled and stabbed the ground and the crimson blasts stopped in place around Ruby and Yang opening portals all around them. Ruby and Yang were encircled by numerous portals covering every angle and even above them. Raven quickly created a portal in front of her and dashed through it and dashed through Ruby and Yang slashing and knocking them over not letting up keeping them confused. Yang got frustrated and shot multiple rockets through one of the portals and eventually caused an explosion throwing Raven out of the portals onto the ground in front of Ruby and Yang. Ruby swung her scythe quickly crushing Raven with the blunt end of her weapon. Though for a short moment of having the upper hand Raven swept Ruby's legs and kicked her back into Yang. Raven re sheathed her sword and it changed to a yellow glow and as she pulled the sword out cracks of static and electricity shot out of the sword. Raven swung in an uppercut and a beam of energy shot out at Yang. Yang rolled and dodged a few of the blasts but was struck by one and screamed in pain as she was electrocuted. Yang's aura drained away and she collapsed on the spot falling to the ground. Raven losing track of Ruby panicked looking around and was caught off guard once again as Ruby caught Raven but her armor gauntlets and dragged her on the ground and threw her into the air. Ruby fired shots from her sniper rifle hitting Ravens arms and shoulder but Raven recovered quickly mid air and sheathed her sword and spun the canister quickly pulling out an icy blue blade and with a strong swing as she fell back down a beam quickly flew at Ruby hitting Ruby's legs and freezing her to the ground. As Raven was falling back down she sheathed her sword and a spun her canister to a black vial of dust and pulled out a pure black glowing sword. Raven came crashing down on top of Ruby slashing fully down her back and proceeded to stab her sword straight through Ruby's abdomen and whispered into Ruby's ear. "I'll give you two credit you actually hurt me I thought you two were much weaker." Raven pulled the sword out of Ruby's abdomen causing her stomach to burst open with blood gushing everywhere and guts hanging out. Raven swung her sword flinging blood onto the ground and followed up by sheathing her sword into her canister of dust. Raven grabbed her arm and shoulder which were bleeding profusely and discovered her collarbone was broken as well. Raven also had blood running down her head after being crushed by Ruby's scythe. Ruby attempted to get up coughing up a pool of blood in front of her but the loss of blood was making her extremely weak. Ruby collapsed to the ground and looked over to see Yang twitching from being electrocuted. She was losing consciousness but saw Yang crawl and stumble over to her. She was trying to make out Yang's words but they were muffled in her mind and couldn't focus. Yang collapsed next to Ruby in the pool of blood that was flowing out of her body and she felt cold and everything going white. Then a burning pain came as a small light glowed from someone's hands that weren't Raven's.

Ruby could make out voices again and heard a voice that wasn't Raven say "I see you went overboard as usual, they're in pretty rough condition what do you want me to do Raven?"

Raven replied to the mysterious voice "Take them back to the camp I need them in good condition or else I'll have to deal with my brother."

The soft voice replied "Yes ma'am." Ruby couldn't hold it anymore and collapsed from the pain and lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Trials and Training Pt 2

Though Ruby couldn't open her eyes or even attempt to get up she could still hear voices and recognized Raven's voice and the other mysterious soft voice. The pain from Ruby's injuries were burning and the pain wavered causing Ruby to be in incredible discomfort. She was being carried for what seemed like forever and as she moaned in pain the pain increased and so did the volume of Ruby with her moans and cries. She was put down after Raven had loudly yelled to stop even Ruby could make that out in her semi-conscious state from Raven's angry tone. Then as if by magic the pain started to go away like the time before when she had just heard the soft voice for the first time. Ruby, able to slightly open her eyes, looked and saw what she was assumed was a female from her fragile shape. Ruby tried to make out more but all she saw were blurs of color and figures as she was being carried again. The woman had dark green sage colored hair and the woman was walking beside her as she was being carried and the woman looked at Ruby and Ruby could see bright red tinted eyes and before Ruby could say anything she passed out again completely.

Darkness...darkness was all Ruby could see as she hovered in an empty void and then a small light seemed to break the darkness.

As Ruby floated in the void and saw the shining light she thought to herself "Am I dead?"

Just then she could make out a faint voice which she couldn't distinguish in any tone at all of who or what it was but she could make out a small bit of the words.

"Time...it is time. Become one.. of the greats...follow in our...footsteps as those who came before you…"

Ruby tried to communicate with the voice "Who are you? What am I supposed to do?"

The voice replied "Unlock your potential...become...the hero...you have dreamt of…"

In a flash the light blazed blinding Ruby and she sprung up waking up from her dream like state in a cold sweat and her head ached immensely she looked over to see the sage haired girl sleeping in a chair next to her cot that Ruby had been put in from Ruby's assumption. She looked down to see a large bandage wrapped around her stomach. Ruby looked around and saw she was in medium sized looking tent and attempted to get up but moaned in pain as she felt her abdomen burn. Ruby's moan woke the girl up from her sleep and she quickly hopped over to Ruby's side.

She smiled and sad "Oh thank goodness you're awake I was beginning to worry you'd been out for almost a week."

The girl grabbed Ruby's hands and was extremely close to her looking into her eyes and continued saying "How are you feeling, you're not in any pain are you?"

Ruby blushed feeling awkward and was confused by the situation.

The girl blushed back and jumped back and said "Oh crap! I'm sorry haha I should have introduced myself my name's Salie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ruby Rose."

Ruby replied "Same to you as well...where...am I exactly? Ruby looked around the tent more and saw Yang in a cot snoring happily unaware of her sister's awakening. "You healed her as well I assume? Ruby inquired.

"I did indeed Salie replied with smile. Ruby got up and shook Yang waking her .

Yang startled yelled "Huh w-whats going on?"

Ruby replied back to Yang who was still half asleep "Yang get up already you're snoring is obnoxious."

Yang fully waking up screamed in joy and hugged her sister tightly causing Ruby to cry out in pain but she still welcomed the hug even so.

Just then Raven walked into the tent saying "I was wondering what the commotion was. Good you're feeling better I hope we've got work to do.

Salie rose her voice and said "They're not fully recovered yet you can't-"

"It is my decision to make not yours I don't care what you think they are they accepted the fact that this training would be rough." Raven said cutting Salie off. Salie slowly walked up to Raven and gave her an angry stare getting extremely close to Raven. Ruby noticed she was only slightly taller than herself but only slightly.

Salie said with a threatening tone "Raven though I owe you my life for saving me it does not mean you can abuse my powers. As spring maiden I use my powers for what I see as good and I know of the horrible things you do and the sins you commit but I overlook them because of what you've done for me. But If I feel like my powers are just a tool to you and if I feel like my powers are being mistreated...then I will leave without a word." Salie stormed out of the tent cursing under her breath.

"Salie's...a maiden?" Ruby asked.

Raven sighed and said "Yes, right after the team I formed with Qrow and your parents broke apart I ran into Salie on my way back to my tribe. I still had a weaker heart for people and she was defenseless and being attacked by corrupt huntsmen who were attempting to harm her. After I killed the huntsmen and save I took her with me because she was on the verge of death so I nursed her back to health unaware of her powers...now she serves me even though she disagrees with what my tribe does. Come on let's go."

Ruby and Yang got up and followed Raven not wanting to incite any problems with Raven who was already mad. Upon leaving the tent Ruby and Yang were greeted with the tribe's campground with multiple tents of different sizes and shapes scattered around them. They were situated near a small river that connected towards a small waterfall in a hilly area with cliffsides surrounding them, it was a perfect spot to hide a band of thieves and killers. Ruby looked up to the top of the waterfall and saw a pathway lined with torches leading up to the biggest tent of the camp which Ruby assumed was Raven's. There was a large fire pit in the middle of the camp site next to the river. There were men and women congregating around the fire pit talking, laughing and eating food. Then upon hearing Raven, Ruby and Yang walking nearby they turned and were dead silent staring at the three of them. Ruby and Yang tensed up not trusting any of these people.

Raven turned around and said "Wait here I need to get my sword from my tent for the next part of your training."

As Raven walked away she turned to face her tribe and seemed to make a small motion towards them which Ruby noticed immediately and out of the corner of her eye that the bandits sitting around the campfire got up and pulled out an assortment of weapons. Ruby panicked and expanded crescent rose and it transformed into her scythe and with a dancing spin twirled her scythe and swung backwards cutting down a bandit who attempted to sneak up on Ruby and Yang.

Yang shocked and unaware of the situation turned around and said "Huh? Ruby what the fuck are you doing? Whats going on?"

Just then a large man grabbed Yang's head and quickly proceeded to slam her head into a nearby boulder and then the man slammed his knee into her stomach. Yang gasped for breath as she was taken by surprise and unable to react at all. Yang refused to let something as simple as this beat her and retaliated by pulling out her shotgun gauntlets out and fired a shot sending her flying into the man elbowing him at incredible speeds. Yang then quickly punched the man through the stomach and then uppercutting him blasted his head off spraying Yang with blood and brain matter. Yang furious and too pissed off to be disgusted by this kicked the dead body off of her. Three bandits charged Ruby with dual swords, a greatsword, and a flail. The bandit with the greatsword leapt through the air and the bandit with dual swords engaged Ruby distracting her. The bandit carrying dual swords slashed relentlessly at Ruby but Ruby blocked every blow predicting every move and was so much faster than the bandit and then slashed back knocking the bandits swords out of his hands and was met with sniper rifle shots destroying his aura and killing him. All of this happened within seconds and Ruby quickly turned her focus onto the bandit with the greatsword and blocked the greatsword inches from her face and flipped the bandit over her head and swung her scythe down on top him smashing his skull into the ground killing him as well. However Ruby was hit by the flail carrying bandit and was knocked forward and stumbled falling on the ground. Her aura was already drained and broken from not being fully healed. Ruby unable to stand sat on her hands and knees and coughed up a small amount of blood and looked up, her vision blurry to see Yang fighting off more of Raven's tribe.

Yang punched two bandits in the face sending them flying back, another one she punched in the chest followed up by blasting out his kneecap and then slamming both her fists together over his head smashing his skull open. Yang was in full bloodlust mode and full rage mode taking on everyone that wanted to fight her. Yang engaged two other bandits kicking a male bandit in the nuts and kicked him away in the chest and then dodged a slash from a female bandit and then judo flipped her through the air and shot her in the back with her shotgun gauntlets. Yang checked around her trying to catch her breath but was unaware of the giant hammer brought down over her head. Yang a second too slow put her arms up to block the blow absorbed it all and protected her head but still had her aura broken and was knocked back on her back. Two bandits ran up and grabbed Yang dragging her to her feet but Yang threw punches fighting back but was overpowered by the amount of bandits beating into her. Two of the bandits smacked her across the face waking her from going unconscious.A large muscular bandit ripped Yang's jacket off and started groping Yang's breasts and feeling all over her body. All Yang could do was scream and cry and beg for them to stop. Ruby had to witness this all unfold in front of her and was horrified by what she was seeing with her eyes. Ruby looked up to see Raven overlooking all of this occurring, Raven was wearing her grimm mask and had her arms crossed with a terrified and sickened Salie next to her.

Ruby got up on her feet and screamed out at Raven "How could you do this to your own daughter!"

Raven replied loudly. "I told you the weak die and the strong survive and live on Ruby! If you think you can save her then do it, I know what you're capable of. After all I did have the pleasure to experience what you silver eyed warriors are capable of. Your mother was never the best fighter though I killed her without much effort."

Upon hearing these words Ruby's thoughts raced of the blurred memories of her mother and then everything went white. Yang who had been forced to the ground by several men was fearful of what was about to happen as the men ripped off her pants and underwear. Then out of of nowhere a bright white light shined blinding Yang for a moment. When she could see again she looked up to see Ruby floating in the air with rose petals flying violently in all directions and her eyes were shining brightly. Ruby, with her scythe in hand, flew down and as if by magic her scythe expanded glowing with a white aura and what seemed like a flash she obliterated all of the tribe members around Yang turning them into dust and sending blood all over the area as well. More bandits fired machine guns attempting to take Ruby down but without moving a muscle the bullets disintegrated and Ruby raised her glowing scythe and cut down the rest of the bandits and set fire to everything around them.

Raven burst out screaming. "Yes! This is it! The power I've only dreamed of seeing! This will tip the balance in our favor."

Just then Ruby rushed towards Raven and lashed out in anger and hatred slashing her scythe violently and quickly. Raven blocked her attacks and stabbed Ruby in the chest but it didn't faze Ruby at all and Ruby proceeded to slam her foot into Raven's chest sending her flying into the cliffside. Raven landed on her hands and knees and couldn't get back up. Raven's vision blurred as she coughed up a large pool of blood in front of her and as she looked up she saw the silver eyed warrior bring her scythe down across Raven slashing across Raven's arms and chest as Raven attempted to protect herself.

Raven sat there on her knees and looked up at Ruby and said "You've beaten me Rose."

Ruby put the blade under Raven's neck slightly cutting her and then pulled back the blade up in the air and then slammed it down across Raven's face shattering Raven's grimm mask and slamming the scythe into the ground in front of Raven. Raven looked up to see Ruby's glowing silver eyes calm and go back to normal.

Ruby said " I know you were lying to me about my killing my mother to get me emotional and draw out my powers but why?"

Raven replied as she touched her face feeling a cut across her cheek. "It's the only way to beat Salem. So I wanted you to use your silver eyed powers so you could get used to them more. You didn't pass out this time so you can use this skill better than you have before. In time you should be able to call upon this skill by your power and will alone and not have to rely upon your emotions and not lose control. It's what I learned from your mother about you silver eyes."

Raven got up and picked up a blanket that was lying on the ground and handed it to Yang and with saddened eyes said " I-I'm sorry Yang this was a horrible thing to do to you. It was the only thing I could think of to get Ruby to pull out her power.

Yang replied. "How the fuck could you let your tribe rape me, your daughter do you have any-"

Raven cut her off with a hug and started crying which shocked Yang. "I know I've been such a horrible mother and an even more horrible person. I'm sorry...but...I don't regret any of my actions. Now let me take you two back to your friends seeing there's nothing left here as it is."

Raven got up and turned around to open the portal back to the school but Yang got up and punched Raven across the back. Raven stumbled slightly and turned around ready to retaliate but looked to see Yang crying. Raven sighed and patted her head and kissed it. Ruby smiled watching this happen and cried slightly thinking of her mother. Raven said to Yang.

"Come on Yang." Raven walked with Yang and Ruby followed the two through the portal leading back to their school


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Reinitiation

Ruby opened her eyes as the portal closed and squinted as she adjusted to the light and looked around and saw Yang, Raven abad her were in the courtyard of Haven. It was about duso as Ruby looked out towards the cliff side of the court yard over the waterfall and saw the glowing purple and orange sky as the sun began to set.

Raven looked around the courtyard of the school and sighed saying "It's been so long since I've been here."

Yang asked curiously " What do you mean you were here not to long ago."

As the three of them walked back towards the school Raven replied "I meant coming back for reasons that weren't selfish. I've made selfish decisions in my life you that I just wish th-"

Just then a voice called out to the three "Hey! How the hell could you just leave me like that did you just forget as usual Raven?"

Ruby turned to see Salie floating down with what seemed like the Air carrying her towards the three girls.

As she gently set down onto the ground Raven replied to her saying "Salie? I thought you were killed by Ruby's powers?"

"No I left the camp after your people turned into barbarians. However just as I was leaving I saw a bright light go off and rushed back to see Ruby with her powers. So the only reason I followed you here is because of Ruby."

Ruby confused pointed to herself and saying. "Me?"

"Yes there's something about you I just can't put my finger on it." Salie said.

Before Ruby could reply an excited scream broke the conversation and Ruby turned to see Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Oscar. Weiss and Blake ran through the courtyard and tackled Ruby and Yang.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and hugged her and said "You had me worried sick I'm so glad you're okay."

Blake saw Yang and cupped her hands over her mouth gasping and almost started crying. Blake ran up and hugged Yang and kissed her saying "Are you okay?"

Yang smiled and replied "I'm just glad to see you again."

Blake looked at Yang's torn clothes and asked "What happened to your clothes's Yang they're completely destroyed.

Yang took a quick glance at her mother who looked away in shame and buried her head into Blake's shoulder and said "Don't worry about I'm fine now.

"If you say so. Replied Blake not wanting to push the subject.

Just then Oscar walked up to Raven surprising everyone and said "I'm glad you decided to come back Raven."

Raven looked at Oscar and shook her head realizing it was Ozpin and replied "I know I messed up but I stand by my decisions that they were for the best. But now I have nothing to go back to because of those decisions so I want to help. I know I may be selfish but I know I can make a difference with the fight if you just let me help."

Oscar closed his eyes and nodded and said "Another fall of Beacon is on the horizon and we could use everyone person willing to fight against Salem.

Raven pounding her fist across her chest said proudly. " I won't let you down Oz."

Ren cleared his throat and said "You all look exhausted the New Hole festival is in a couple weeks you'll all need to be rested and on your guard."

Ruby said "Seriously New Hope is what the festival is called…how ironic. Well let's call it a ni-."

"Raven!" Screamed a familiar voice. Ruby looked to see Qrow sprinting towards the group scythe in hand. Qrow leapt through the air and attempted to strike Raven but Ruby stepped in and blocked Qrows attack with her scythe with ease surprisingly.

"Uncle Qrow it's alright right Ravens on our side now." Ruby yelled.

"Bullshit I don't believe it for a second. She abandoned our team, she abandoned your father and she abandoned your mother…" Qrow yelled getting frustrated. "Your mother was too kind and innocent to trust her. Too many times did Raven step over the line and Summer just let it go saying she could handle the situation. She was a fool."

"Don't you fucking dare talk about her! You have no right to talk about her in that way!" Screamed Ruby.

Qrow screamed back. "I have every right to talk about her I loved her!"

Silence. The shocked stare and confusion of Ruby's face was followed by a broken "W-What?"

Qrow put his weapon away and turned away and started walking towards the school.

Ruby saw tears rolling down Qrows face as he walked away with clenched fists. Ruby ran towards Qrow and grabbed his arm and said "Uncle Qrow wait!"

Qrow shook her arm off causing her to fall to the ground.

Oscar yelled at Qrow saying "Qrow, I believe her and this is my own personal opinion not Ozpin's. I can just tell that's she's telling the truth. So don't have faith in her have faith in me."

Qrow clenched his fist tighter and was going to say something but sighed and shook his head and walked away.

Ruby sat there on the ground watching her uncle walk away. Jaune held out his hand and helped her up and said. "It's alright he'll come around to her."

Ruby replied "I sure hope so."m


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Remembrance

Ruby sat in her desk chair looking out of her window looking out over Haven's courtyard and looked to Mistral's glistening city with its many lights and busy nightlife noise filling the air. She looked up at the starry night sky and looked at the crescent moon that was always hanging over the planet's skies. Ruby was restless after getting back from training with Raven and could only think of her uncle's words.

"I loved her." Qrow's words forced their way back into Ruby's head no matter how hard she tried to forget it was bothering her a lot more than she thought it would. She looked down at the rose on her cape and thoughts of her mother raced through her mind and the memory raced through her mind. The day she learned of her mother's death over three years ago surfaced after she tried to forget for so long.

Three years ago, Ruby was only thirteen at the time. Training at Signal Academy Ruby was at the top of her class and learning from Qrow she was only getting better. Qrow had given her the skill to properly wield her scythe effectively which she toiled with over for months building it herself from scratch. Ruby may have worshipped her weapon and other weapons like crazy but she followed religion very deeply and was an avid believer of God, sporting her black and red combat skirt with her cross which she happily wore believing it gave her added protection with God watching over her. Then one day Ruby's life was changed forever.

A storm was raging outside as Ruby ran through Signal Academy halls. She had gotten word from some huntsmen that her mother knew that she was in trouble but they didn't know the full details but Qrow knew and after hearing this Ruby bolted towards the school as fast as her legs would move. Ruby opened the door to an old classroom to find Qrow talking angrily on his scroll only to then throw his scroll and breaking it on the ground. Qrow bent over throwing his hands back behind his head trying to control himself but broke down crying soon after.

"Uncle Qrow? What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

Qrow was caught off guard and quickly wiped away his tears and replied. "Ruby I didn't even notice you." Qrow's face dropped and seemed to lose any light it had as he said "Ruby...I have some bad news ...sit down."

Ruby shook her head refusing and said "No Uncle Qrow tell me whats going on!?"

Qrow sat down and looked at the ground and said "I've learned from your dad that he lost contact with your mother. She...was on a dangerous mission and they're not sure what happened...I'm sorry Ruby they're saying she's considered missing or dead until we're told otherwise."

Ruby's face showed a shocked and sad expression as Ruby fell to the floor. Ruby started sobbing crying but she stopped herself and wiped her tears away. Her face lit up and she clasped her hands together and started praying. "I-If I pray to God surely he'll bring her back I-I'm sure of it."

"Ruby…" Qrow said putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her. But Ruby looked up at Qrow with smile on her face.

"It'll be okay I know it will be." Said Ruby being her optimistic self.

Days went by as Ruby hoped and prayed day in and day out. She was keeping her hopes up that God would answer her prayers...but it never happened. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months: Summer was officially pronounced dead after six months of no contact. A funeral was held to honor her deeds as a Huntress and Tai, Ruby's father, picked the gravesite to be near their home on the cliffside overlooking the valley leading into the small town of patch. Ruby didn't attend the funeral instead she spent the next week in isolation, talking to no one except the God who would not answer her. She weeped, she prayed, she begged and pleaded. Ruby cursed him in anger and repented just as quickly but still heard nothing. Then when Ruby was getting desperate she rushed out into the cold with the idea that her prayers would be heard at her mother's grave. A snowstorm was raging through the island of Patch and snow covered the ground as far as Ruby's eyes could see but she didn't care even if the cold killed her. She had to see her mother any way possible. She would try one last time to reach out to God and held her hopes high that she would finally be heard.

Ruby reached her mother's grave as the snowstorm started dying down. She pulled her red hood down off her cape and stood there looking over her mother's grave unsure of how to feel. Ruby knelt down and clasped her hands together and starting praying.

"Please God...all I ask of you is to let me see my mother again...it's all I ask of you she means everything to me." Ruby said as she prayed.

Ruby sat there at her mother's grave for over an hour praying and the snowstorm came to a halt only dropping a handful of flurries. Ruby started to cry as the hour past and pleaded to God only to get a response of silence. Ruby clenched her fists letting her emotions swell within her until she couldn't bear it anymore. Ruby broke down crying and laid her head down on top of the gravestone and sat there until the sun went down and darkness covered the sky. Ruby felt broken and betrayed by God. She couldn't cry anymore, no more tears would come out.

"There is no God...everything I've known and thought and put my hope into was nothing more than a lie." Ruby said as she was getting up onto a knee and pulled her hood back over her head.

Ruby stared at the grave and anger was all that was felt and her emotions flared again. Ruby stood up and rose petals started flying up into the sky as her rage and pain was all she felt. Ruby turned leaving the grave trailing behind with her cape blowing in the soft cold wind. She walked through the woods and could hear the howls of beowolves in the distance and out of the corner of her eye she saw them running by her into the opening of a field that she was walking towards. Ruby had decided she would no longer rely on a God that doesn't exist and would find her own strength to help her through her battles. Ruby walked into the middle of the field and looked around to see a large pack of beowolves had surrounded her, but she didn't care. Ruby had lost all will to care and as the beowolves closed in on her she looked up to the treeline and saw a crow flying overhead and saw white rose petals rising above the tree line. The beowolves leapt into the air and attempted to pounce on her but she disappeared in a wisp of red rose petals. The beowolves looked up to see Ruby up in the air as she pulled her crescent rose out and pulled the trigger to her sniper rifle and the sound of the shot echoed throughout the woods.

Ruby went on to kill and slaughter hundreds of beowolves that night, fueled by anger, sadness and despair. She somewhat enjoyed massacring the monsters but upon finishing all of them off she walked away covered in blood and guts. Ruby stumbled her way through the woods and after a couple of hours she could see her home, the smoke rising from the chimney and house lights were on. Ruby thought she was supposed to be happy but she felt empty inside like something had been stolen from her life and it was ripped from her very soul. Ruby was struggling to walk and finally noticed deep cuts, gashes and bite marks all over her bloodied body. Adrenaline had been pushing her through the fight the entire time to where she didn't even notice her injuries until now. Ruby looked back to see a large trail of blood going back into the woods. Ruby paid no heed to this and continued trudging along to her house.

As she was mere feet from the front door she collapsed exhausted drained physically and mentally. Ruby struggled to stay conscious and heard the sound of a crow overhead and then shortly after the sound of comforting voice.

"I'm here Ruby...don't worry kiddo I'll protect you...I promised her I would after all."

Ruby woke up in her bed at home and looked up to see no one around. She wondered if it was all a dream but then the sharp pain and bandages that were covering her body said otherwise. Ruby noticed a small box wrapped up into a present and got up to go look at it. There was an incredibly sharp pain as she moved but she pushed through this feeling and walked up to the box and examined it.

"For my little rose. From your loving mother." Ruby said to herself and upon reading this opened the box slowly and to reveal a silverish white rose pin. Tears formed in Ruby's and she began crying. Ruby was surprised she still had tears to shed but she was even more surprised to find a hand rubbing her head.

Ruby looked up to see it was her father. "Your mother bought that for your birthday." Said Tai who continued with saying. "I found it hidden in our closet…I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it. Are you gonna be alright Ruby?"

Ruby took the cross pin off her skirt and attached the rose pin to her skirt. "Yes Dad I think I'm gonna be alright. After all now I have her watching over me." Ruby said with a smile that Tai knew was genuine. Ruby put her red hood and cape back on and said "I'm ready to go back to school, I've been away long enough don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right pumpkin I'll take you back to Signal c'mon let's go." Replied Tai as they left the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Couples Retreat

It seemed so long ago that Ruby lost her mother but in reality it had barely been three years since she accepted her mother's death. It still hurts Ruby to think about her mother, her warm smile and soft voice were burned into her mind, but she pushed this to the back of her mind because letting something like this cloud her judgement was something that she couldn't afford to let hold her back. Ruby tried to think of all the positives things in her life and how grateful she was to have her friends and family by her side. Though these blessings were stripped from her just as quickly thoughts of Penny and Pyrrha burst into her mind but she refused to be held back by the past and instead would use this to fuel her ambition to stop Salem and Cinder. Ruby, lost in her thoughts, was staring out towards the city and didn't even hear or notice Weiss walk up towards her until her voice broke through her thoughts.

"Ruby? What are you doing up this late? Asked Weiss."

Ruby smiled and replied. "I could ask you the same thing."

Weiss blushed and said. "I couldn't sleep...especially since Blake and Yang are next door making up on lost time."

"We never did have a chance to be alone and make up ourselves huh?" Ruby said with a smile.

Ruby and Weiss looked over towards the door connecting Yang's room to Ruby's and could hear the soft moans presumably from Yang and Blake.

Ruby gave a sly smile and said "Well if they can have fun so can I can ha-"

Before Ruby could even finish her sentence and say anything else Weiss had already grabbed Ruby and kissed her. Ruby was caught off guard but accepted the kiss yearning for more. Weiss' cold lips pressed against Ruby's and Ruby enjoyed the feeling it made her feel complete. Ruby put her hand on Weiss' check and returned the kiss in full and proceeded to pull Weiss' close to her brushing up against her. Ruby ran her hair through hair brushing her hair behind her ear and bringing her hand down brushing her cheek again. They both broke the kiss looking into eachothers eyes and Weiss bit her lip and moved in close kissing Ruby again but with more passion and deeper intent. Ruby returned this passion by sliding her tongue in Weiss' mouth and playfully pushed her tongue against Weiss'. Weiss let out a small moan and it excited Ruby greatly who exchanged more french kisses putting more passion into each one. As they were embraced with each other exchanging french kisses Ruby felt hot as this continued entangling their tongues and sucking on eachothers tongues as well.

Ruby broke the kiss and bit Weiss' lip softly and smiled and said "I never thought something like this would happen. But I'm happy and I don't want it to change."

Weiss' smiled and said as she closed the gap between them. "You talk too much."

Weiss wrapped her arms around around Ruby's waist and slid her tongue back into Ruby's mouth. Ruby bit Weiss' lip as they exchanged more kisses, Ruby bit Weiss' lip softly and pulled on it softly with her teeth causing Weiss to let out a small moan. Ruby ran her fingers through Weiss' long beautiful white hair and put her hand on Weiss' cheek and looked into her cold but bright blue eyes and smiled at her with a mischievous grin. Ruby tilted Weiss' head up and to the side and began kissing Weiss' neck softly causing Weiss to moan louder this time. Ruby kissed up and down Weiss' neck causing her to bite her lip and grab Ruby's thighs. Ruby started unbuttoning Weiss" shirt and ran her hands over Weiss' breasts feeling them gently and squeezing them. Weiss moaned Ruby's name as Ruby took Weiss' shirt off revealing her bare chest and went down on her kissing Weiss' breasts.

Ruby laughed as she was kissing Weiss' breasts and said. "What are you moaning my name for already I haven't even done anything to you...yet."

Weiss just bit her lip and quietly said. "Fuck.

Weiss walked backwards and pulled Ruby with her falling back onto one of their beds. Ruby kissed down Weiss' stomach again and rubbed her hand between Weiss' legs and looked up at her and smiled and said. "Someone's excited."

Weiss blushed looking away and said "Shut up you dolt…but you're not wrong I am feeling very hot still."

Ruby took off her shirt and slipped off her skirt and panties and slowly pulled Weiss' off as well. Ruby entwined her hands with Weiss' and french kissed Weiss hard pushing her body against hers. Ruby then slipped her hand between Weiss' legs and Weiss moaned as Ruby pushed her finger inside her slowly. Ruby stared into Weiss' eyes as she pushed her finger in deeper and both of their breathings deepened both enjoying the pleasure they were experiencing. Ruby pulled her finger out of Weiss and smiled as she sucked on it and then french kissed Weiss hard playing with her tongue letting her taste. Ruby bit Weiss' lip again and then went down kissing Weiss until she was in between Weiss legs looking up at her. Ruby teased Weiss by kissing her thighs.

Weiss growing impatient grabbed Ruby's and pushed it in between her legs. Ruby laughed as Weiss did this but continued to put her tongue inside of Weiss. Weiss didn't hold back and moaned and screamed loudly. The pleasure and taste was something Ruby could never have imagined. She enjoyed every second of it and let out her frustrations on Weiss as she continued to moan her name spasing around from the small orgasims she was experiancing. Ruby aggressively pushed her tongue deep inside Weiss put her fingers inside Weiss as well causing Weiss to swear excessively as she peaked and climaxed letting out an extremely loud scream saying Ruby's name.

Following her climax Weiss aggressively pushed Ruby on her back and wasted no time throwing her hair back putting her face in between Ruby's legs. The touch of Weiss' tongue caused her to jump and moan in pleasure. Ruby had never seen Weiss like this and she loved it immensely. Weiss held Ruby down as she moaned and her body shook about from the feeling of Weiss inside of her. Ruby screamed Weiss named as she climaxed as she moaned in pleasure. Weiss kissed Ruby's thighs and kissed up her stomach and sucked on her breasts softly before coming up to meet Ruby with a deep french kiss.

The two interlocked their hands and embraced each other. Both of the girls were sweating like crazy and were exhausted but both felt amazing. Weiss laid on top of Ruby and put her forehead against hers and softly kissed her until they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Ruby and Weiss were both awoken by a pair of voices who were giggling. Ruby looked up to see Yang and Blake looking at the two naked girls lying in bed together. Ruby jumped up out of bed screaming as she scrambled to grab the bed sheet and cover herself with it. Ruby's screaming caused Weiss to jump up and fall out of the bed.

"Ruby! What the hell are you screaming about!?" Yelled Weiss. Weiss quickly looked up to see Yang and Blake staring at her and just as quickly Weiss' face turned bright red as she realized the situation she was in. Weiss screamed as she hid on the floor behind the bed not daring to come back up into view.

"Why are you two in our room!?" Ruby yelled at Yang.

Yang gave a devious smile and said. "We heard the commotion last night and thought we'd wake the lovers up."

Ruby gritted her teeth but just as quickly fired back a response saying "Well you two were just as loud last night so let's just forget this happened and we won't tell the of the school agreed?"

"Fair enough sis I'll give in but next time let's not do that at the same time or else may assume weird things are going on between all four of us." Yang said.

Ruby and the rest of the girls got dressed and as they stepped out into the hallway they saw Jaune, Ren, Nora, Umi, and Lucina who quickly made eye contact but them just as quickly look away all with red faces.

Ruby asked. "Juanes whats wrong?"

Juane attempted to answer but was to flustered to respond and Nora chimed in before Juane could work out a sentence saying. " We..uh kinda heard you four...um f-booping...last night."

All four of the girls faces lit up bright red embarrassed and stared down at the floor and didn't know what to say.

"How do you know." Ruby asked still bright red from embarrassment.

Umi cleared her throat and then said. "We're an entire hall over it's not very far nor are these walls very soundproof. Do you realize how loud you were i bet this entire floor heard you four having sex with eachother."

Yang screamed quickly after hearing this "I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY SISTER WE WERE IN DIFFERENT ROOMS!"

Ruby slapped her sister on the back of her head and said. "Relax Yang who cares. But anyways lets not dwell on the silly stuff the New Hope Festival is tomorrow and we don't know what's over the horizon. I'm not trying to bring anyone down but I've realized that we could all be dead tomorrow life isn't fair. Torchwick made me realize that I thought I could prove him wrong but after seeing Penny and Pyrrha die right in front of me I've learned to accept that fate can be cruel. But it doesn't mean I have to accept the fate laid out for me we can all fight the fate that is ahead of us so let's go out and enjoy ourselves tomorrow but stay on guard because we need to be ready."

Lucina spoke up and said. "That's a very straightforward way of putting it Ruby but you're right let's go everyone.

"Alright well what are we waiting for? Shall we?" Said Juane and the group went off to enjoy their last peaceful day in Remnant.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Fun and Games

Team RWBY split off from Jaune Ren and Nora, meanwhile Umi and Lucina went to find the rest of their team who were somewhere out enjoying the festival. The festival was extremely well done and set up for being a coverup for a terror plot and coup. There were stalls lining up and down the school courtyard of various shapes sizes and colors. The aroma of food filled the noses of the four girls as they strolled through the area and their mouths began to water being surrounded by food of all different types.

Ruby said. "We can't just be tense and expect the enemy to reveal themselves to us, we should enjoy the festival while we can ya know?"

"I Agree we can't fight on an empty stomach after all." Said Weiss.

"Alright time for some grub what should we have then?" Asked Yang.

Blake poked Yang in the side and tugged on her sleeve shyly and said pointing. "How about there?"

The three girls looked to a small stall with a colorfully decorated sign that had a giant Salmon drawn on it and spelled "Fresh Sushi From Every Corner of Remnant!"

The girls all stared at Blake who looked away trying to hide her shame of being a cat Faunus . Blake walked over and sat down at the stall and put her hands in her lap and stared down, her face red from embarrassment. The girls laughed and sat with Blake and ordered a plate of sushi and rice balls for them all to share and eat together.

Yang poked fun at Blake and said "Blake you could have just said you wanted fish there's nothing to be ashamed of silly."

Blake shouted back. "You guys always make fun of the fact that since I'm a cat faunus that I like fish."

Yang replied back. "Well I mean we call Weiss a cold hearted ice queen bitch."

"Hey!" Yelled out Weiss. "Not funny."

"If i remember correctly I'm the one who's usually called ice queen." Said a stern female voice.

The girls turned to see Qrow, Winter, Ironwood and Oscar.

Weiss got excited and said. "Winter what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"Yes I should be but I wanted to check up on the four of you I heard some students saying that they heard a lot of screaming coming from your room last night is everything alright?" Asked Winter.

The four girls nervously looked away and gave a simple nod of the head and Winter looked suspicious but Qrow already knew by the look of his face hiding a smug smile and giving off a chuckle.

It took a moment to notice him but Weiss realized Ironwood was with Winter and took a few steps back towards Ruby looking away and saying. "Hello General."

"Hello Miss Schnee. You seem...well I suppose." Said Ironwood.

"Yes I'm doing very well in fact. How...is everything back in Atlas?" Asked Weiss nervously trying to bring up the question that she was afraid to ask.

"The kingdom is doing fine. We managed to capture some White Fang spies attempting to create an insurrection in Mantle. But I know the question you want to ask. Your father did order me to capture and bring you home by any means necessary." Stated Ironwood calmly.

Ruby went for her Crescent Rose but Qrow wave her off and said. "Let him finish Ruby."

Ironwood continued saying. "Though I was ordered to bring you home I know why you left Winter has told me everything which is why I will not disclose the location of where you are to your father. I know how much the family name means to you and how you want to redeem it to the world. So I'm on your side.

Weiss let off a sigh and said "Oh thank goodness."

Ironwood pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it and said "We need to go we'll be late if we don't hurry. Be safe ladies and enjoy your day."

All of the girls gave a bow as he turned and left and Winter went up to Weiss and hugged her.

"Stay safe today Weiss I love you." Said Winter.

Weiss was caught off guard by this display of emotions from Winter but hugged her back and said. "Don't worry I was taught by the best after all."

Qrow walked up to Ruby and Yang and patted them on the head and said. "Kick some butt today kiddos but remember be safe."

"Don't worry Uncle Qrow I have a few scores to settle today." Said Yang with a devilish smile.

Oscar came up to Ruby and said. "Ruby don't underestimate our opponents the scales are tipped in their favor heavily but we can still win this battle. Cinder is the Trump card of Salem's faction and she will be after your blood for sure"

Ruby Replied. "Don't worry Oz I'll be careful."

Oscar shook his head and said before turning to leave with a bit of a blush. "Don't do anything stupid...I'd hate to see you… or any of you girls get hurt... goodluck."

Ruby was confused and said "Why would Ozpin say something like that it doesn't seem like him."

Yang smiled and thought to herself. "If Ruby wasn't so oblivious to Oscar's feelings she would understand but I think I'll let her figure that one out for herself."

"You children can be quite entertaining seeing your romances play out it's like a soap opera." Said Ozpin to Oscar.

Oscar smiled and said "Shut up Ozpin."

Ruby watched as the group walked off towards the school and looked up towards the light blue sky, the sky was almost free of anything obscuring it except a handful of small white fluffy clouds and the occasional airship carrying Mistrals citizens up from the city to the school. A light breeze brushed against Ruby's face as her dark red hair fluttered in the wind and attempted to carry her cape away but all it could do was flap in the wind. The soft sunlight warmed her face and Ruby felt at peace for once as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the beautiful weather. Then a burst of flames rushed through her mind and Cinder's face popped into her head and broke her from her peaceful mindset startling her.

"It's such a nice day today it's the perfect weather." Said Blake.

"Hey I heard from Lucina that this festival was going to hold a friendly tournament at the schools arena. We should go check it out." Said Yang

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could get a warm up before things get serious today." Said Blake.

"I also agree with that idea how about you Ruby?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh yeah that sounds like a great idea." Said Ruby with forced enthusiasm.

Weiss could thought there was something wrong but dismissed the idea and the group headed to the arena. There was a large crowd in the stands almost filling the stadium up completely. It seemed to be a basic style of fighting where the winner would fight as many battles as they could and the person with most wins would win the tournament. Ruby spotted Umi and Lucina sitting near the front of the the stands. Ruby waved Umi down and ran up to her.

"Hey Umi who's leading right now?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

Umi grinned and said pointing to the arena. Ruby looked out to see a student in a black short sleeved jacket wearing a black shirt underneath it with white designs going across the shirt. Ruby noticed he was wearing black jeans and black combat boots. He had a fingerless glove on his left hand that had studs on the knuckles either for fashion or combat purposes Ruby wasn't sure exactly. He had piercing blue eyes and an ash like color to his hair with a white streak on the left side of his head.

"That's Nix he's one of the other members on my team he's one seven matches in a row without breaking a sweat and hardly taking any hits." Said Umi proudly.

"Wow that's impressive." Said Ruby.

Ruby looked back to see a cross hanging around his neck and Ruby's mind flashed back to when her mother passed away and the happiness drained from her again but she forced herself to not lose the happiness she had.

Ruby realized that Nix wasn't carrying a weapon and asked Umi. "Uh where's his weapon?"

Umi replied. "Well you see Nix is a special aura user he can conjure up weapons that he has master throughout his life to use at his will. The special thing is it doesn't tax on his body or his aura so he can go all out for the most part that is.

The showoff has even been taking on more than one person at a time. I'm pretty sure he's trying to impress someone." Umi said looking over at Lucina who was watching Nix get ready for the next fight.

The announcer spoke through the speaker and said. "Will the fighters take their positions please."

Nix and the other fighter took to the ring and Ruby looked towards the other fighter and couldn't make out the student because she was wearing a drab colored hood over her head. As she pulled the hood down Ruby couldn't believe her eyes of who she was seeing. It was the bunny faunus...Velvet.

Team Rwby stood shocked to see her here. All the way out in Mistral at Haven Academy. Then they heard Coco cheer Velvet on from the other side of the ring. Ruby observed Velvet after not having seen her in awhile and saw her camera bag was modified and seemed more advanced than the last time she saw it. The weapon mimicking machine had wires running up velvets arms and legs. As Velvet took the hood off and threw it off to the side of ring Ruby saw she her outfit back from when they were in school together was looking good as usual. Velvet tied her hair back in a ponytail and took up a fighting stance with her fists up.

Nix and Velvet were both ready and the Referee signaled for the fight to start and Velvet and Nix ran at each other and threw kicks and punches at each other testing the other's abilities. Velvet was faster than Nix but Nix was stronger. Velvet swiftly dodged a punch to her head and got low and landed a firm blow to Nix's stomach and then elbowing upwards striking Nix in the jaw causing him to stumble. Velvet followed up with a high jump kick and kicked Nix in the chest sending him flying and falling to the ground.

Nix just smiled and in a flash of blue dust like particles Nix teleported behind Velvet and as she turned around Nix had both his hands together and smashed across Velvet's head and then kicked her in the chest causing her to fall forward but Velvet did a handstand turning into a backflip and jumped back gaining some distance. Velvet wiped a bit of blood from her lip and smiled.

"I guess we shouldn't hold back what do you think?" Asked Velvet.

Nix said with a chuckle. "Well I'd hate to hurt you if you weren't giving it your all."

Velvet clasped her hands together across her chest and closed her eyes and her eyes lit up as her aura activated. Velvet held out her hand and a katana manifested itself and Velvet grasped it and dashed forward at Nix with the katana swinging it upwards. Velvet thought she landed a good hit on Nix but Nix pulled a longsword out of nowhere and blocked the katana easily.

Nix chuckled and said. " I never would have thought there would have been someone with the same ability like me. To bad for you I'm still going to win."

Nix aimed his hand at the ground and red blue and yellow symbols lit up going up Nix's arms and towards his left eye. His eye glowed red and the symbols on his arm changed into a red color and Nix shot out a large firebolt at their feet sending Velvet and Nix flying in opposite directions. Velvet flew threw the air but conjured up Weiss' rapier and cast her glyphs and jumped off one mid air and flew at Nix.

"My Glyphs! Only the Schnee family owns that ability how is she able to do that!?" Yelled Weiss.

"I guess Velvet's gotten a lot stronger since the last time we saw her." Said Yang.

Nix conjured up a rapier himself and deflected Velvet's direction slightly causing her to miss Nix grazing his cheek. Velvet rolled changing from Weiss' rapier to Yang's shotgun gauntlets and fired consecutive missile after missile at Nix. But Nix seemingly sidestepped the missiles causing the blue dust like particles to fly from his body. Velvet adjusted her aim and launched herself up into the air and fired down at Nix who was unable to dodge the missiles and took direct hits sending him flying back into the arena wall. Velvet pulled out Ren's smg blades and fired at Nix who blocked the bullets with a longsword. Then Velvet dashed forward and in a spinning motion slashed at Nix and hit him but the attack was too weak to penetrate his aura. Nix pulled out a giant battle axe and brought it crashing down on her smashing into her aura and causing her to fly back in pain.

"Alight try this on for size then pretty boy." Velvet said.

Velvet held her hand out and Ruby's scythe manifested itself but then Velvet's Exo suit light up various colors and then the digital outline became whole and Velvet had her own crescent rose in her hands.

"THAT'S SO COOL!!!" Ruby screamed out in excitement.

Velvet fired the sniper rifle and flew forward and twirling the scythe around uppercutting Nix threw his aura slashing him across the chest causing Nix to scream in pain. Then in another twirl firing the weapon brought the scythe down on Nix with the blunt end of the weapon bashed at Nix's aura almost shattering it. Nix got desperate and stumbled back and conjured up a giant machine like object and fired explosive shells at Velvet who jumped into the air dodging them. Nix aimed up and fired three more shells at the bunny faunus who hung in the air with the giant red scythe. Velvet fired the scythe and flew downwards at the explosive shells cutting them in half causing them to explode behind her.

Nix dropped to his knees looking exhausted and conjured a revolver and quickly fired all six shots up at Velvet. Velvet seeing this aimed the sniper rifle down at Nix and attempted to fire at him but was struck in the shoulder by the revolver shots. She cried out in pain but pulled the trigger and anyways and fired a large sniper rifle bullet and a bullet flew through Nix's into Nix's aura and breaking his right arm knocking the revolver out of his hand. Both fighter fell to the ground in the ring and laid silent.

The arena was quiet and everyone looked to the scoreboard to see both of their aura's were low but nowhere near low enough for the battle to be over. Velvet and Nix got up slowly tired and beaten but not broken. Velvet closed her eyes and held out her hands and two short swords formed and she opened her eyes to show they were glowing pure white.

"Witness my power and accept your defeat Nix!" Yelled Velvet.

Just when Nix was about to respond bright blue wings manifested out of Velvet's back and lifted her into the sky. Velvet wasted no time and charged at Nix who couldn't react quick enough to Velvet's tremendous speed. Velvet shoulder bashed Nix and lifted him up into the air. Velvet went on to attack Nix with a barrage of slashes and swings with her short swords. Cutting away at Nix's aura causing him to yell out in pain. Nix conjure up a tower shield and blocked most of the attack but was still too winded from the shoulder bash. Nix fell back down towards the arena and came crashing down landing on top of his shield. Nix stood up and coughed up blood and looked to see his aura was a point away from losing. Velvet saw she was close to victory and flew high into the sky and then nose dived towards Nix to end the fight. Nix, in a last ditched effort put both of his hands together and then yelled out in pain from his broken arm but pushed through the pain and aimed up at Velvet and his body glowed with the symbols and they glowed a bright white color and then flashed red blue and yellow simultaneously and fired a tri-colored energy ball at Velvet and the energy ball crashed into Velvet and an enormous explosion went off creating a huge dust cloud and shockwave.

The crowds vision was obscured but when the dust finally settled the crowd saw Velvet on her knee supporting herself with the short sword she was wielding. Velvet was huffing and puffing and there was blood running down the side of her face and all down her left arm which it seems she used to block the energy ball. Nix on the other hand was lying on the ground unconscious. His aura glowed and withered away from his body. Velvet's aura however glowed and went off with static still working and still protecting her. Velvet..had won the match against Nix.

The crowd roared and cheered over the match. As Velvet's wings and swords disappeared Coco hopped over the wall and ran towards Velvet and hugged her excitedly hugging her. Lucina ran towards Nix and lifted him up and held him close to her.

"Nix!? Nix are you alright!?" Said Lucina almost in tears.

Nix opened his eyes and grunted as he sat up and put a hand to his head and said. "Damn that hurt like a bitch."

"Nix what the hell were you thinking you could have died you idiot. But...you did look amazing." Said Lucina.

Before Nix could say anything else Lucina pulled Nix close and hugged him and held him there.

"Those two never cease to amaze me how they fall all over each other." Said Umi

"I think it's cute." Ruby said with a smile.

Just then a tall muscular tan skinned student with a lilac colored hair slicked back came up to Umi and said. "Umi there you are I've been looking all over for you."

"Lilo what's up?" Replied Umi.

"I was surveying the area to look for anyone suspicious like you said to do and I saw a group of people that seemed out of place." Said Lilo.

"Hang on Lilo tell Ruby and her friends what you saw." Said Umi.

"Its nice to meet you team RWBY. My names Lilo." Said Lilo with a bow.

"Likewise so tell us about these people." Said Ruby nervously.

"Well I was observing from the schools clocktower and saw an unmarked airship that definitely wasn't Atlas or Mistral. Then i saw a group of people exit the airship. A tall lengthy male with gray hair, a shorter dark skinned girl with light green hair, a very short girl with a mix of pink, dark brown and white hair and a woman with short brown hair in a red cloak. Do...these sound familiar?"

Ruby and her friend's faces all grew pale from hearing these words and they knew what was about to happen.

"Yeah they're the ones responsible for the Fall of Beacon." Ruby Said.

Yang Said. "We should go let Velvet and Coco know what's going on they could help us."

"We don't have time to waste I'll head towards the school and find out what Cinder's up too. We need to know what we're dealing with and plus I could warn Uncle Qrow and Winter." Ruby Said.

"Okay I trust you, but be careful and please don't do anything reckless." Yang said.

Ruby Replied. "I promise I won't." And ran towards the school not sure what to expect but knew the night was bound to turn into a bloodbath and chaos.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Vengence

Ruby trailed behind Cinder's group being careful not to give away her position. As Ruby was tailing Cinder's group through the school courtyard Ruby stepped on a branch and a loud crunch sound echoed through the courtyard. Within an instant a gunshot went off in Ruby's direction but the gunshot wasn't directed at Ruby. Ruby looked over and saw an Atlas soldier fall over on the ground and Ruby watched as blood poured from his chest. Ruby peered back to see it was Emerald who shot the soldier.

"Nice shot." Said Mercury.

"We should move the soldiers will have heard that." Replied Emerald.

Cinders group hurried off towards the school's entrance of the school and left Ruby and the soldier in the courtyard. Ruby ran over toward the Atlas Soldier who was laying on the ground and knelt down beside him.

"Hang on I'll call for help." Said Ruby. But as Ruby pulled her scroll out she looked down to see the Atlas Soldier's empty stare looking up the sky. Ruby clenched her fists and put her scroll her away and turned toward the school and ran towards the school.

As Ruby raced towards the school an explosion went off in the direction she was heading and Ruby could see flames rise in the distance.

"No…" Ruby said fearing the worst.

Ruby walked up to the entrance of the school and saw the large door to the school broken with one of the doors hanging half off its hinges while the other half had been blown into pieces being thrown inside the school entrance. Screams, explosions and gunshots could be heard inside the school as Cinder walked a path of destruction with her followers. Ruby slowly walked inside the school and walking past the broken door saw extensive burn marks on the doors. Cinder wasn't holding back at all. Ruby unsheathed her scythe and slowly crept through the entrance of the destroyed doorway.

Ruby could hear more gunshots and screams around the corner and her hands started to shake. Ruby was horrified as she turned the corner to see bodies all throughout a hallway. Some were burned to a crisp with charred flesh melting away from the bone, other bodies were viciously stabbed repeatedly and had their throats slit. Others had gunshots in all the joints showing they being made to suffer as much as possible instead of a quick death. Blood and Death drenched the hallway and it made Ruby's blood boil. Ruby's hands were shaking even more than they were before and Ruby couldn't calm herself. She was afraid of confronting Cinder even though she wanted to avenge her friends and everyone who had suffered at her hands. Ruby stumbled down the hall full of bodies and blood and forced herself to push onward but the bodies and blood got to her and she fell down against the wall and put her head in her hands trying to think of happier thoughts and not the current situation at hand but she couldn't, this was reality and she was forced to accept that.

As Ruby was battling her thoughts and the pain that was being carried with these fears Ruby hearing voices and yelling in the distance. Ruby got up again her heart pounding out of her chest. She peered around the corner of the hallway to see Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Neo walking down a hallway. Ruby peered the corner just in time to see Neo stab some students in their skulls causing blood to spray out onto Neo. Ruby covered her mouth in an attempt to not puke and held it in and fell back around the corner and started hyper ventilating. Ruby took deep breathes and clenched her teeth and looked around the corner again. Neo was skipping through the hallway with her umbrella over her shoulder as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury followed her towards the headmaster's office which is where the peace treaty meeting was being held.

Two Atlas soldiers who had ran at the sound of the gunshots rounded the corner and took aim upon seeing Cinder and her group but before they could even think of pulling the trigger Neo threw the hidden blade of her parasol into one of the Soldier's throat. Blood sprayed onto the floor and the soldier next to him causing him to panic and lose focus. Neo sprinted forward and kicked the guard in the jaw causing him to fall to the floor and Neo pulled the hidden blade out of the dead guard and started stabbing the other guard in the chest even after he stopped moving.

Cinder signaled to Emerald and Emerald pulled out her scroll and pulled up a number to call but hesitated to push the button. Emerald contemplated what to do but before she could even form a word from her mouth Mercury scoffed and snatched the scroll from her hand giving off a slight laugh.

Mercury Said. " I guess you're getting soft on us it's okay I can handle this for you."

Emerald sighed and looked over at Cinder her who gave her dirty look and then looked away not paying heed to her. Mercury pushed the button on the scroll and started to make a phone call and put the phone on speaker mode and a voice Ruby couldn't recognize came on.

"Well what is it? Is the operation a go?" Said the Voice.

Mercury said with a smile. "Adam we're in you can begin your assault we're inside the school and we'll be at the peace meeting shortly."

Adam replied. "Understood, try not to die it'd be a shame."

Ruby's fears were coming true another fall of Beacon was unfolding right before her eyes: Just then a siren could be heard going off and dozens of airships could be heard going overhead. Ruby ran towards the window and looked out to see Airships opening fire on the students outside and screams filled the school grounds as Ruby could only look outside in horror. The White Fang. The airships had the White Fang symbol sprayed on the side of the airships and was meant to be seen. Ruby fell pressing her hands against the window as she slide to the ground. The memories she had been trying so hard to repress all burst through at once and Ruby couldn't handle it. The room seemed like it was spinning and just when it seemed like her world was crumbling around her a hand reached out to her and broke her from the spell she seemed to be in.

It was Jaune. Ruby looked up at Jaune's blue stern eyes and saw all of her friends with him as well.

Tears were falling down Ruby's face but Jaune pulled Ruby up and put a hand on her shoulder. " Ruby, we can do this, together, we can't let them win."

Jaune smiled and looked at Ruby and said "For Penny and Pyrrha we have to win."

Ruby smiled and wiped away her tears and got on her feet and looked around to her all of her friends past and present standing before her. Jaune, Ren, Nora, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Umi, Lucina, Nix, Lilo, Velvet, Coco, Fox, Yatsurobi, they were all here to support Ruby because they were all fighting for the same thing.

Velvet ran to Ruby with small tears forming and grabbed her hands holding them and said with a crack of her voice. "Ruby! It's so good to see you are you alright?"

Ruby replied "I'm holding up alright I guess."

Coco chimed in. "Hey Ruby good to see ya."

Yatsurobi looked around at the blood and carnage and clenched his fist and calmly said. "Whoever did this will pay."

Ruby ran forward and got on a piece of fallen rubble and pulled out her scythe put it over her shoulder. She looked over all of her friends that were here with her and felt confident again and said. "We can do this I know we can. Let's go everyo-"

Just then Ruby's scroll went off and she answered it with a quick hello.

"Ruby! Cinders almost to the meeting room you have to hurry he need your help!" Qrows voice rang out from the phone but cut out just as quickly from the brief sound of an explosion that was felt throughout the building.

"Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby yelled out as the phone cut out.

Ruby gritted her teeth and put her scroll away and waved her friends forward. Ruby lead her friends down the hall following the trail of bodies and blood. They rounded the corner into the inner courtyard in the school to get to the east side of the school where the meeting was being held but were greeted with a large group of White Fang members. In the back of the group was a tall muscular White Fang member with a chainsaw sword.

Blake said. "It's Adams Lieutenant the one we faced back on the train."

Weiss stepped forward and said. "I have a bone to pick with him leave him to me."

Weiss stabbed the ground with her sword and conjured up a knight summoning which stood well over 10 feet tall.

Jaune let out a quiet woah in the back of the group as the knight stood tall and materialized a great sword as it charged the group of White Fang members. The White Fang members were about to charge but the Lieutenant charged first at incredible speeds before the younger members could even move. The knight and the lieutenants swords clashed evenly matched with one another in strength even if they were different sizes. The lieutenant's chainsaw revved up and started cutting away at the knights sword but then the knight grabbed the lieutenant by the face and threw back at the crowd of White Fang members. The lieutenant tumbled into the crowd of White Fang members but got back up and charged the knight once again and shoulder bashed the knight to the ground and smashed the helmet of the knight with both of his fists.

The lieutenant laughed slightly and said. "Is that the best you got princess?"

Weiss just looked at the White Fang Lieutenant and smirked not saying a word. The lieutenant knew something was wrong and in a mere instance the knight grabbed the lieutenant and threw him high up into the air was met with Weiss' gravity bolts which held him in the air. The Lieutenant struggled and attempted to free himself but couldn't budge from his binding. Weiss leapt up into the air and was caught by the knight by the knight flung her at the White Fang Lieutenant at lightning like speed. With a precise strike Weiss lunged at the Lieutenant and flew through him stabbing him through his chest and sending him flying and breaking his mask off. The lieutenant flew through a window back into the school halls and fell to the floor.

The White Fang members were in a sense of shock losing one of their leaders and stood motionless as Weiss stood before them.

Then one of the members unsheathed his sword and screamed "You bitch!" And charged at Weiss. This one Faunus' rage transmitted to the rest of the White Fang members and the Lieutenant became a martyr for the entire group. There were about a 80 to 90 White Fang members present and half of them charged in a state of rage while a group created a defensive barrier with large tower shields blocking the path towards the entrance of the east side of the school. Members behind the shields pulled machine guns and rocket launchers and a mini gun. Velvet, Coco and Onyx pulled out mini guns as well and returned fire as the group of huntsmen and huntresses took cover behind some fallen pillars and rumble caused by overhead airship missiles. Ruby pulled out her sniper rifle and starting picking off white Fang members as they charged forward. The rest of her friends followed suit and opened fired cutting down some more White Fang members but there were too many and they were getting close to their position. Ruby looked up to see a crashed airship on a nearby rooftop that was hanging slightly over the edge facing the east side of the courtyard where the White Fang defensive position was. Ruby yelled to Yang and pointed towards the airship and Yang nodded and ran out of cover and launched herself into the air and fired at the airship until the roofing underneath of it collapsed and caused the airship to fall on top of the White Fang's defenses. Just then a bullet struck Yang's chest followed by the crack of a heavy sniper rifle shot and sent her flying back through the air.

Blake screamed in anguish seeing the one person she cared about deeply get hurt and charged towards the sniper. A hawk faunus could be seen on the roofing above the east school entrance perched over viewing the whole spectacle. The hawk faunus smiled and aimed down at Blake who wasn't thinking clearly and took aim at her easy prey. The hawk faunus fired again and Blake was struck through the shoulder and flew backwards into Yang who laid motionless on the ground.

" Yang, Blake!" Jaune screamed out.

Jaune looked over at Ruby and saw her fists clenched in anger and she got up out of their cover and walked out into the open toward the group of White Fang members.

"Ruby what the hell are you doing!?" Yelled Weiss.

The White Fang members laughed at the sight of the small child and charged at Ruby but in a wisp of rose petals Ruby disappeared and flew through the group of White Fang members leaving behind a giant shockwave sending the White Fang member flying. Ruby appeared in front of the hawk faunus. The sniper was caught off guard seeing the red hooded girl appear out of nowhere and attempted to aim up and shoot her but Ruby grabbed the faunus by the throat and picked him up with one hand. The hawk faunus looked at Ruby's eyes to see they were glowing sliver her teeth were clenched and rage was the only expression showing on Ruby's face. Ruby squeezed the faunus' neck until it snapped and the sniper's head fell back. Ruby then dropped him on the ground and looked down to see her friends and the White Fang members looking up at her. Ruby was losing control of her emotions and driven by rage she pulled her scythe out and jumped down into the middle of the courtyard and stared down the shield blockade that pierced the White Fang members very souls. The White Fang members were about to endure a nightmare unlike any kind they'd ever seen.

Ruby held out her scythe furious with bloodlust in her eyes. Her eyes were burned a hot silver flare and the faunus trembled seeing the silver eyed warrior. Ruby's charged forward into the shield blockade and Jaune could see bodies flying in the back and took advantage of the confusion and lead a counter charge and clashed with the White Fang members who took the first attack. The courtyard was chaos on both sides but ultimately the White Fang members were being slaughtered being shown no mercy. They began pushing the forward assault of White Fang members back to their defensive position or what was left of it. Ruby was still going on her rampage slicing through the White Fang members with ease chopping off limbs and puncturing their internal organs leaving them to crawl and suffer. Jaune watched as Ruby sliced a large bear faunus in half in a clean slice and his body fell spilling guts blood and his intestines everywhere. Just when it seemed like a decisive victory for the students a loud crash was heard behind the students coming from the west courtyard entrance as beowolves broke down the door. In the ensuing chaos Grimm were attracted to the school and easily overwhelmed the local city guardsmen. Now the group of students were surrounded by two forces with no way out except through their enemies.

Coco smirked and was about to gun down the easy prey of Grimm but airships flew overhead raining down machine gun fire and missiles all over the courtyard striking Coco in the side destroying her aura and sending her flying. Yatsurobi jumped through the air and caught Coco and screaming in a rage of anger. The White Fang's airships fired on their own people as well as the airships rained down on the courtyard completely destroying it. Debris went flying, trees were charred and destroyed, marble pillars fell over giant holes were created from the missiles in the ground. Velvet leapt on top of a pillar as it was falling and jumped high up into the airships view and in a mere moment conjured up Penny's wire swords and twirled them in a circle and focused energy as the swords spun and fired off a massive laser beam going straight through the cockpits of both airships and creating a massive explosion overhead. As Velvet landed back down on the ground three beowolves pounced on the unaware bunny faunus but were blown away with an explosive mix of dust magic by Onyx.

The courtyard had become a mess of debris and all of the students were scattered about and it seemed to be a free for all at this point in only a matter of surviving. Umi bashed into a group of Grimm and with a twirl and spin of her weapon in an impressive display of speed and strength she decapitated numerous beowolves with ease. However she was quickly overwhelmed by the number of Grimm surrounding her as she was clawed at and knocked towards a giant king kijitsu who had wrapped itself around one of the many towers in the school. Umi unable to do anything braced herself for the worst but Lucina leapt through the air and brought her falcion down on the king kijitsu and sliced it in half. Lilo pulled out electrified brass knuckles and uppercut the other one who was charging Lucina and Umi who were falling back trying to regroup with the rest of their friends. A large group of Grimm creeps surrounded Lilo but Lilo smiled at the unworthy challenge. The creeps charged at Lilo and Lilo retaliated by charging up his brass knuckles and slamming his fist into the ground creating a massive shockwave around him vaporizing the Grimm creeps. Smiling at his victory he was caught off guard by White Fang gunfire and took multiple gunshots to his aura which didn't break through but broke a couple of his ribs. He retreated as fast as he could but was caught in more gunfire being struck in the back and his ankles and hobbled back over to the group of students who had finally regrouped. Lilo collapsed alongside Yang, Blake and Coco. Umi and Lucina, who were also injured,Umi hobbled over and ran to Lilo and pulled him Yang and Blake out of the gunfire and into some better cover made by the destroyed airships that crashed from Velvets laser beam attack.

"Don't worry big guy we'll handle the rest you watch over these two for us I'm sure Ruby would like that." Said Umi.

"Ple..ease..he..lp..mee.." Said Yang who caught Umi off guard.

"Yang! You're alive?" Replied Umi with relief.

Yang slowly got up and took her jacket off to show she was wearing a weighted jacket with lead coverings covered in an golden aura glow.

"It hurt...like hell..but I'm glad I.. wore it." Yang said struggling to regain her breath.

"Where's Ruby?" Asked Yang.

Umi pointed out towards the small crowd of White Fang members left near the east gate entrance.

Yang looked over to see her sister decimating the crowds of White Fang members and the numerous Grimm around the courtyard.

Yang felt uneasy seeing Ruby like this said. "Ruby…"

Just then Yang heard a coughs and a moan of pain and looked over to see Blake bandaged and bleeding slowly from the sniper wound. Yang ran over and knelt down beside Blake and held her up and tried waking her up.

"Blake! Blake! Please wake up...I can't lose you not to something like this." Yelled Yang in frustration.

Yang's hair lit up, her eyes changed to a fiery red and she gritted her teeth as her blood boiled in anger. But Yang remembered back to what her father told her about her temper and she took a deep breath and calmed down. Yang unwrapped the bandage and took off her left hand glove and placed it on the wound. Yang concentrated her aura and her hand glowed a bright yellow aura and cauterized the wound shut. Coco looked over seeing this and was amazed seeing this use of aura first hand. Yang went one step further and transferred her aura into Blake healing her wounds bringing her back from the brink of death.

"How did you…" Asked Coco who was lost for words.

Yang laid Blake back down brushing her hair back down and fell on the ground next to her and looked at Coco and chuckled.

"I have no clue how but I just did you know I imagined it and it just happened." Yang said. "Well let's hope Ruby can pull us through this nightmare."

Though the number of Grimm and White Fang members were dwindling around Ruby and everyone else it was still intense and just then Griffon Grimm swooped down into the courtyard grabbing White Fang members and carrying them away tearing into their flesh and all that was heard were screams as they were carried off. Velvet acted quickly and out flashed her two short swords and her angelic wings. The griffons knocked over more debris as they flew over the courtyard and the school rooftops and Velvet screamed at the top of her lungs leapt through the air and flew underneath the debris and sliced it to bits. Onyx was fighting the Griffons and was struggling to deal with them. He was holding back one with a tower shield while firing, with a revolver pistol, at others that tried to get him from the back and side. Velvet flew back over to Onyx and with elegance cut the Griffons down while twirling and spinning through the air and threw one of her short swords at the Griffon attacking Onyx. Velvet flew past Onyx as the Griffons pursued Velvet. Velvet conjured up a semi-automatic pistol and flew through the battlefield clearing the way for Jaune, Ren, Nora and Weiss to attack the White Fang.

Yang was watching this unfold and wanted to get back into the fight but didn't want to leave Blake and the rest of her friends behind. Coco could see Yang's expression and the worry on her face and she just laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about us we can handle ourselves go...your sister needs you." Said Coco

"Don't worry we'll make sure Blake is safe." Said Lucina.

Yang shook her head and said. "I know I'm just afraid of losing her."

Just then an hand grabbed Yang's hand and pulled itself up. Yang looked down to see it was Blake who had finally woken up.

"You're not going to lose me because I'm coming with you. I have to face my demons with my friends if I'm ever going to put this behind me." Said Blake.

"Blake!" Yelled Yang as she grabbed Blake and hugged her tightly.

"Come on we have a war to fight." Blake brushed off the dust on her pants and pulled out Gambol Shroud and cocked it and dashed out from the cover.

Yang quickly followed and said "Stay safe you guys."

Coco watched as Yang and Blake ran off and mumbled to herself. "Team RWBY...maybe they'll be as famous as team STRQ one day it's funny they look kinda like them."

The White Fang was pulling back and giving up their position on the east gate. Nora swing out her hammer and it changed into the grenade launcher and she fired 6 shots blasting away the last of the defensive gun placements. Ren dashed forward at some White Fang members who were charging their teams and fired at the group of Faunus and brought his blades down catching the attack of one of the White fang members. Ren gave a swift kick to the faunus' head knocking him out and kicked him away and fired at more White Fang members. Jaune searched the area to find Ruby taking on large groups of Faunus in the back of the retreating White Fang. Ruby's eyes were still flaring as she cut them down without mercy with a cold expression on her face. Jaune wanted to help Ruby but there was nothing he could do except support his teammates. They were running out of time and Jaune knew he had to do something but before he could think of anything he looked up to see Salie in the bell tower. Salie pulled out a staff with a light green gem on top and aimed it at the large flock of Griffon Grimm flying over the courtyard and fired what seemed to be sharp leaves decimating the grimm as they all collapsed down into the courtyard disappearing into thin air. Salie leapt down into the courtyard and caught the attention of some White Fang members. They quickly fired machine guns at Salie but Salie put up her staff and a green barrier appeared. She counterattacked by firing bolts of dust magic at the group of White Fang members sending them flying. Salie rose into the sky and with her staff came a flurry of dust attacks shooting all throughout the courtyard killing all of the grim and any White Fang stranglers that were wondering throughout the courtyard.

When all seemed quiet Salie let her guard down and rocket was fired at her and knocked her out of the sky. She recovered mid air and landed on her feet but her staff broken. The Maiden had streams of blood going down the left side of her neck and face. Salie's face showed frustration as she held her staff in her hands.

Salie looked at her staff and threw it down on the ground and said. "Fine if I have to do things the hard way then so be it."

Salie closed her eyes as she reached back to reveal a long green and black katana on her back. The Spring Maiden unsheathed it and held it in front of her and took up a basic fighting stance pointing the blade towards the her opponent looking ready to fight. Five large Faunus ran at Salie blindly and clashed blades with her. Salie Blocked a large greatsword, parried it upwards, and slashed her katana upwards slicing the neck of one of the Faunus open. Another one swung a large hammer horizontally and Salie did a quick backflip over and lunged her sword straight into the White Fang member's heart pushing him to the ground. Salie followed up with a spin kick across another Faunus' face knocking him down. Salie twisted the sword in the dead Faunus to make sure that they were dead and rolled dodging another attack and cut the hands off of a dual sword user and then brought her katana straight into his skull killing him instantly. One Faunus remained and he wielded a katana as well and jumped back and readied his sword but before Salie could move a giant war scythe was shoved violently through the White Fang members stomach as he was lifted up and flung across the courtyard. It was Ruby who interrupted Salies fight, her eyes were still glowing as she walked up to the Maiden. Salie was unsure if Ruby could be reasoned with as she stood there wary of the silver eyed warrior.

"Ruby?" Said Salie slightly afraid.

The Silver glow faded from Ruby's eyes as Ruby put the scythe over her shoulder and closed her eyes. Ruby took a deep breath and opened her eyes again to show the silver glow was gone.

"It's okay I'm in control of it you don't have to be afraid." Said Ruby with a confident smile.

Sudden a screaming voice came from behind Ruby saying. "DIE YOU BITCH!!" The White Fang leader that Weiss had dealt with earlier was still alive and covered in blood attempted one final attack to rally his men. Time slowed in Salie's mind as she watched in shock as Ruby's expression changed to the cold face she had previously she turned and the silver glow came back as she just stared at the White Fang member and he turned to dust from the silver glow.

"The silver eyed warrior burns a path with just a simple stare to fight destiny." Said Salie quietly

"Retreattt!!!" Yelled a White Fang Member. Ruby watched as the White Fang members ran back inside the east courtyard gate and fired wildly running for their lives.

Ruby and the rest of the students regrouped at the gate and looked over the courtyard to see the death and destruction left behind from just one battle. Coco struggled to stand from her injuries and looked at Ruby who had injuries just as bad but didn't seem to be as bothered by the damage to her body. The howls of Grimm broke the silence of the peace they fought so hard to secure.

"Damn it! Ruby! Go we'll hold off the Grimm hurry up and go kill the fuckers that have caused everyone so much pain." Yelled Coco.

"We'll stay behind as well this is your fight Ruby We're just happy to have been able to fight with you." Said Umi

Team RWBY and the remainder of JNPR along with Salie went through the east gate with hopes their family and friends were still alive.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Good V.S Evil

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora and Ren all ran down the corridor towards the meeting room as fast as they could.They saw the last hallway leading to the meeting room and the sound of explosions and gunshots grew louder the closer they got. With each step Ruby took she became more and more uneasy, though she knew she had the power to fight Cinder she was afraid. The uneasy thought was broken by the roars and snarls of Grimm that were making their way down the corridor past the meeting room doors.

Jaune sprinted ahead and bashed a group of Beowolves into the air setting Ren up to gun them all down turning them into dust. Nora leapt onto Jaune's shield and flew up into the air and did a front flip transitioning to slamming her hammer down on the group of beowolves sending them flying in all different directions. Nora got up and looked back at everyone and smiled at her own victory. Jaune smiled back as did Ren but a large roar shook the halls and large footsteps trudged through the hall. The large creature peered around the corner carrying what seemed to be a giant club like object. It was a bipedal monster with a bull head on a man's body. It had two large horns protruding from its head and human like hands that also were claws. There was a large scar across the monster's chest going over its shoulder and presumably onto the creature's back.

Jaune struggling to find words to describe the creature shutter in his breath and gripped his sword tight and swallowed and took a deep breath.

"It's a Minotaur Grimm..." Said Nora.

"They shouldn't be this far down south... they live in the northern wastes deep in the mountains...why...why are they here." Nora continued saying showing signs of stress and fear as if a bad memory was being triggered.

Ren grabbed Nora's hand and held and stood next to Nora and said. "I'm here this time we all are."

"Hey Jaune." Ren Said.

"Yeah...?" Replied Jaune.

"Let's do this...for Pyrrha." Continued Ren.

Jaune smiled and nodded and pulled his sword out and readied his shield.

Jaune looked back at Ruby and said. "Go! We'll hold the hallway and make sure nothing gets into the meeting room.

"Jaune..." Ruby said feeling hesitant.

"Don't worry about us...just... make you sure you make that bitch pay for what she's done."

Ruby nodded and said "Count on it."

"Let's go." Ruby said sprinting down the hall leading.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang followed suit and they disappeared from Jaune's sight.

"Good luck you guys..." Said Jaune.

Jaune turned his attention towards the 10 foot monster and stood fast in his deep fear but Nora and Ren stood by his side ready to fight and even die together if need be the case as long as they could save everyone in the process.

"We've come to far to die to something like this let's do this..." Said Jaune.

"If she could see you now she'd be proud..." Said Nora smiling softly but then focusing on the beast in front of them.

The minotaur stepped forward blowing steam from its nose and roared shaking the hallway. The beast swung its weapon back smashing the wall and charged at team JNR. Jaune, Ren and Nora charged at the Monster, weapons in hand and leapt at the Grimm.

This was all Ruby could make out as she her team ran down the hall and burst through the conference room doors. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang saw Cinder sitting at the end of giant conference room table twirling a flame in her hand. She smiled when she looked up and saw the girl she had been searching for it seemed like so long since their last encounter. Neo, Mercury and Emerald turned looked to see team RWBY with anger and hate in their expression. Ruby looked to see Winter unconscious with blood stains on her body and Qrow's arm dripping blood still standing with his sword in hand. Ironwood had bruises and cuts all over his body but stood tall next to Qrow. Raven was nowhere to be found and Oscar was Protecting Winter and the Prime Minister of Mistral. Lionhart laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood and a charred upper body from the obvious double crossing.

"Cinder..." Ruby Said anger in her voice as she gritted her teeth.

Cinder laughed and snapped her fingers and said. "Kill them."

Neo put on a vicious smile and charged at Ruby grabbing her and throwing across the room.

Yang yelled out to her sister and went to assist her but was intercepted by Mercury who just winked as he hopped from foot to foot.

"This time it won't be an accident." Said Yang as she threw her jacket off to the side.

"Oooh I'm so scared." Taunted Mercury.

Blake charged in with a clone and knocked Mercury into the air and went to follow up with another attack but was shot away by a shotgun blast. Blake looked up to see Adam and rage followed Blake as she thought about what Adam had taken away from her.

"I will kill you here and now you fucking monster." Said Blake.

"Oh my sweet love...I was always a monster." Replied Adam as he unsheathed his sword.

Weiss and Emerald looked at each other and smirked it was a funny set up a thief against an heiress.

"You know I can't lose to you right Emerald?" Asked Weiss.

"Haha you're funny the princess thinks I'm gonna go down without a fight." Replied Weiss.

Everyone was fighting their own personal battles and the final showdown was at hand and the forces of good and evil were clashing.

Neo was relentless in her attack fueled by a hateful vengeance against Ruby for causing her to lose Roman. Ruby was fast enough to dodge slash after slash as Neo continued swinging her blade. Neo getting frustrated tackled Ruby , knocking her scythe out her hands, and lunged the blade at Ruby's head but Ruby moved out of the way only seconds away from taking a major blow to her aura. Neo's blade got stuck in the floor from the amount of force she used when trying to stab Ruby. Ruby pulled her legs inward and then kicked Neo over her head with both feet. Neo gracefully did a somersault to get back on her feet and swung her umbrella hitting Ruby in the head. Ruby staggered over to her scythe and grabbed it and fired it swinging the weapon catching Neo but only to then be an illusion. Ruby fired again and swung crescent rose behind her and caught Neo again and knocked her into the wall. Ruby took her scythe and slammed it against Neo holding her against the wall. Neo fought back and headbutted Ruby dazing her Neo did a backflip over Ruby and slammed her knee into Ruby's back knocking her to the ground causing her to lose her breath. Ruby reached out to Qrow but as Qrow tried to leave Cinder blasted the barrier they were behind and smiled waving her finger back and forth.

"No no no don't even think of helping her. You have to go through me first and I know you can't beat me Branwen." Said Cinder smiling knowing she held all the cards at the moment.

"Ruby! Hang on!" Yelled Yang.

Yang ran towards Ruby but was kicked in the stomach by Mercury.

"Nice try Blondie but you're not going anywhere." Said Mercury.

Yang got angry and her hair sparked a golden burning color as she charged at Mercury at fired her shotgun gauntlets straight at his face. Mercury blocked the blast with his arms and swept Yang's legs knocking her down. Mercury followed up with a jackknife kick on Yang's neck and hit it and then kicked her away from Ruby and Neo. Yang's aura absorbed the blow preventing her neck from snapping but she was still coughing like crazy. Yang got up her eyes bright red she gritted her teeth and then a blank expression went on her face. Mercury was confused but that second of confusion was all Yang needed. Yang fired her shotgun gauntlets launching herself at Mercury and elbowed him straight in the stomach and fired again striking Mercury upwards in his Jaw. Yang jumped up and suplexed Mercury and slammed both of her fists down on Mercury causing him to crash to the ground creating a crater in the concrete floor. Mercury looked up to see yang fly high up into the air and fly at his face with her fist. Mercury scrambled out of the way out of breath and his aura already broken, blood soaking the side of his face and he felt like he had broken some ribs as well.

"Well damn Blondie looks like you've been practicing." Said Mercury wiping away blood.

"When my friend's lives are on the line I don't fuck around. You chose your side Mercury now you can die and go to hell with them." Said Yang.

Mercury got up and slide and knocked Yang over and kicked Yang in the chest but she blocked it with ease. Mercury fired multiple rounds at her but Yang ducked and weaved from the shots and got up close and threw quick jabs and then a strong hook knocking Mercury back causing him to stumble.

"Damn it. I won't lose to you." Said Mercury getting frustrated.

Mercury charged at Yang and came at her with his signature scissor kick and sent Yang flying backwards tumbling and crashing into a pillar. Mercury leapt at Yang doing a high jump kick but Yang rolled out of the way and Mercury's foot got stuck in the wall. Yang took the opportunity and kneed Mercury in the back and then punched straight through Mercury's stomach causing blood and guts to splatter against the wall. Mercury gasped spewing blood as pulled his foot out of the wall. Mercury clenched his stomach and turned to see Yang's cold expression. Yang grabbed Mercury's legs and broke them off and threw them away and grabbed Mercury's neck and fired her shotgun gauntlets snapped his neck and dropped his body to the floor. Cinder looked over as Yang dropped Mercury's body and gritted her teeth and looked over to see Qrow smiling. Cinder strained her throat and managed to get words out with a cackle of pain.

"When I'm through with all of you will have had wished I killed you." Cinder said coldly.

Emerald in the middle of clashing with Weiss saw Mercury fall to the ground and screamed out in anger.

"MERCURY! YOU BITCH!" Screamed Emerald.

Emerald furiously kicked Weiss repeatedly until she lost balance and fell backwards stumbling. Emerald fired her revolver sickles damaging Weiss' aura causing her to retreat momentarily. Emerald turned to see Yang looking down at Mercury's dead body and turned away from it to look Emerald with daggers for eyes ready to take on another opponent. Emerald charged at Yang but a wall of fire emerged between the two and both girls looked up to see Cinder had created the barrier. Cinder struggled to get the words out and grabbed at her throat.

"Don't be a fool! You're not thinking clearly. His cockyness got him killed the assassin's son was worthless after all." Said Cinder.

Emerald gritted her teeth and turned back to Weiss who had conjured up her loyal knight summons in the time she had.

Weiss smirked and let out a small remark saying. "Oops."

"Oh fuck!" Yelled Emerald.

The knight charged at Emerald and brought its giant fist back and Emerald was barely able to block the punch and was thrown back skidding backwards on the ground. Emerald's options were starting to thin as the Knight summons pulled out a giant sword and walked forward slowly. Emerald thought and the obvious came to realization. Emerald put her hand to her temple and focused on Weiss and activated her semblance. Weiss got dizzy for a moment and shook her head and once clearing it looked up to see Ruby thrown in front of her bloodied gravely injured. Neo walked up and grabbed Ruby by her head and pulled on her hair hard and bashed her head into the ground. Weiss panicked and ran towards Ruby but she just moved farther as she tried to move towards her partner. Neo smiled and laughed watching Weiss suffer. Neo took her blade and shoved it through Ruby's throat and blood sprayed all over the floor. Neo pushed the blade with extreme force breaking Ruby's neck and causing blood to spray violently onto the ground. Weiss' love was taken from her and she could only watch it helplessly. Weiss fell to the ground and took her sword and pointed it inward not willing to go on without her partner. Emerald's semblance had greatly improved through her spark of emotions as she was able to keep Weiss in place making her believe her actions were real. Ruby across the room looked over to see Weiss turning her blade to her chest. Ruby reached out and tried to scream but Neo grabbed her mouth and put a finger over lip and motioned for her to shush. Emerald laughed seeing she could avenge her close friend but saw a shadow and felt the heat of flames, Emerald had completely forgotten about Yang.

"You pathetic bitch you really think I'll sit back and let you do this to my friends." Yang said.

"Wha-" Emerald stammered out words confused but was met with a strong metal fist across her face.

"Fuck!" Emerald yelled out getting hurt and then proceeded to retreat to the shadows.

Weiss snapped out of the illusion and saw the facade that was Emerald's doing and dropped her sword and collapsed. Yang ran over to Weiss and hugged her.

"It's okay Weiss it was just an illusion." Said Yang comforting Weiss.

Weiss' tears fell down her face and she opened her eyes to see Ruby being held by Neo and the tears froze and fell to the ground. She got up and grabbed her sword and sprinted leaving behind Yang who lost sight of her through the smoke and flames throughout the room. Weiss spearheaded Neo pinning her to the wall and lunged her sword at Neo's face but Neo blocked it knocking the blade into her shoulder. Neo screamed out in pain and quickly stabbed Weiss' hand with her hidden blade causing her to grab her hand and scream violently. Ruby just a few feet away was coughing violently as she regained a clear head and looked over to see the two girls struggling. Neo kicked Weiss to the ground and got on top of her and put both of her hands on her throat and started to squeeze tightly. Ruby got up and stumbled towards Weiss' and grabbed her crescent rose and fired a shot at Neo but Neo's body shatter revealing a fake. Ruby was confused but felt a sharp sudden pain in her abdomen and felt Neo behind her. Ruby spit out blood and felt Neo laugh and whisper the first word she ever heard the girl say.

"Die." Neo said quietly.

Ruby grabbed the blade with her hands attempting to fight back but Neo kicked Ruby into Weiss and stood over both of the beaten and worn girls. Ruby and looked up to see a vicious smile peer through the smoke and dust as she approached them. However the expression on Neo's face changed as a golden sword pierced Neo's heart Neo looked back to see Jaune's blue eyes with streams of blood running running down his face.

"Go to hell" Jaune said coldly.

Jaune pulled the sword out of Neo's chest and Neo fell to her knees and laughed softly as blood fell from her mouth. Neo looked out the window to the fire and saw the fractured moon and put her hand up to the sky.

"I'm sorry Roman...I'm coming now..." Neo said as her voice trailed.

Neo fell forward her body shattered into tiny pieces of glass and dust in a pile of blood. Jaune ran over to Ruby and Weiss and helped both of the girls up.

"Are you two alright?" Jaune asked.

Ruby looked to see Jaune's armor was cracked and shattered around one of the shoulder sections. Blood covered his body and deep cuts ran up his tone body but he stood tall and looked determined. The boy Ruby met at the beginning of her first day of school had come so far.

"I've been better." Weiss muttered out.

"Alright then just sit tight I'll do what I can now so just rest you two." Jaune stated as he readied his sword and shield.

Jaune, Ren and Nora leapt at the Minotaur Grimm and brought their weapons down on it but the monster blocked it not even flinching and smashed them all back with the it's club. Jaune, Ren and Nora stood back up seeing the beast tower over them, its black skin with the red markings lining its muscular body intimidated Jaune but he refused to be scared because even now his friends were relying on him to get them through this battle. Jaune sheathed his sword into his shield and pulled out his great sword.

"Ren, Nora I'll keep its attention and you attack it while it's distracted." Ordered Jaune.

Ren and Nora nodded their heads in agreement and ran to the Minotaur's sides and started firing on it. The Grimm turned to attack Nora but Jaune leapt through the air and front flipped and slashed his greatsword across the monster's scar and the Minotaur screamed out in pain. The Minotaur swung the club down on top of Jaune and Jaune's greatsword clashed with the club and Jaune held it back and pushed it back up parrying the monster knocking the beast's club up creating an opening. Jaune activated his aura as he jumped backwards a bit and then sprinted towards the beast and darted at the lunged his greatsword into the monster's chest

Knocking the Grimm onto its back. The Minotaur roared in pain and the roar broke all the surrounding windows causing the glass to shatter and rain down on top of Jaune, Ren and Nora. The Minotaur grabbed Jaune's greatsword and pulled it out taking the sword along with Jaune and launching him at the nearest wall breaking the wall and lodging Jaune inside of the wall wedged into it. As Jaune crashed into the wall a portion of his armor shattered breaking the crash but still breaking a few of his ribs. Jaune coughed up blood and lost consciousness briefly and blacked out.

Jaune could hear voices yelling out to him and gunshots he could only make out his name being said. Ren and Nora were calling out to him but he wouldn't wake up.

Jaune thought to himself. "So this is it huh...pathetic of me...I knew i wasn't cut out to lead anyone...they'll all die because of me..."

"Don't give up Jaune..." Rang a mysterious voice.

Jaune's eyes opened slightly his vision blurred and he couldn't make out who was there but he could see scarlet red hair and green eyes and he knew who it was.

"P-Pyrrha? Is that you?" Jaune Said.

Pyrrha's voice rang out saying. "Jaune...it's not your time yet...go forward and live...not just for me but for your friends and the people all around you...I always knew there was something special about you and I miss you greatly...but my time with you is over...so please keep moving onward and though I treasure our time together don't hold onto the past move onto the future there are people who care about you who are fighting for your sake...dying now would be a waste.

"Go Jaune...goodbye..." Said Pyrrha's voice before fading out.

Jaune sat there momentarily before being broken from his confused state.

"JAUNE!" Screamed out Nora who was holding the Minotaur back from crushing Ren and Nora.

Jaune saw Ren was unconscious and injured as well as Nora. Jaune struggled and pulled his body out of the wall and fell down onto the ground landing onto a piece of rebar and yelled out in pain but scrambled to get his sword and shield and in a fiery blaze activated his aura and launched himself at the Minotaur bashing it back with his shield. The Grimm bashed down with his club but Jaune blocked it with his shield and slashed upwards breaking the club into pieces. The Minotaur Grimm roared in anger and Jaune yelled back and bashed it back with his shield and cutting and slashing it with his sword. The monster threw its fists at Jaune attempting to hit Jaune but Jaune kept blocking, countering, and attacking back in successful motions. Jaune could feel it, he could feel Pyrrha beside him guiding his movements. Jaune screamed and swung his sword faster and harder with each successful hit to the beast. The Minotaur frustrated kicked Jaune back unexpectedly and Jaune rolled and crashed on the ground and landed against a nearby display case smashing his head against the glass and wood. Blood trickled down his head and fell across his exposed chest. Jaune got up and struggled to get up. Jaune's aura flickered and died out and Jaune fell taking a knee. Jaune's breathing was heavy and he coughed up more blood from his broken ribs and his vision became blurred again. The Minotaur walked forward slowly, its footsteps crashing on the ground breaking the tiles beneath it and brought it's fist back and punched Jaune with all its power. Jaune braced himself but the fist stopped at the sound of large hum. Jaune looked up to see the glow of a red aura stop the fist and send the beast flying back at the wall with the touch of the person's hand. The figure walked over to Jaune and pulled Jaune up, Jaune couldn't make out the person but he felt a warm feeling as his injuries went away and his aura was restored.

"No way..." Said Nora.

Jaune's vision returned to see Pyrrha standing before him he was lost for words.

"P-Pyrrha? Is this real?" Jaune said not believing what he was seeing.

Jaune could see it looked like Pyrrha but there was a slight white glow around Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry Jaune...I'm not alive I should be dead but I don't know why my body is persisting after death. I couldn't just sit back and watch anymore. B-But...I-I t-think this stunt will cost me the blessing of existing after death."

Pyrrha's body started to fade away and Jaune ran to Pyrrha and hugged her as her body faded away. Jaune and Pyrrha kissed and held each other close but it was interrupted by the Minotaur getting back up.

"I love you Jaune...good...bye..." Said Pyrrha as her body faded away completely.

Tears came out of Jaune's eyes as he felt his aura blaze at full strength and possibly even greater strengths than before. Jaune walked up to the Minotaur calmly with sword and shield in hand his body with a red glow around him. The Minotaur threw another punch at Jaune but with the parry of his shield he made the punch glance off of his shield and with a swift uppercut cut the hand off of the monster. The beast furious roared at Jaune but was barraged with grenades fired but Nora and distracted. Ren leapt into the air and spun downwards cutting the adjacent arm off with his blades and fired his guns at the Minotaur's eyes blinding his in one of them. The Minotaur refused to go down without a fight and bashed Ren with its horns cutting his chest and abdomen. Jaune lunged at the Minotaur's head and stabbed the Minotaur's neck with the pointed end of the shield pinning the monster down and then screaming at the top of his lungs stabbed the beast straight in the skull killing the monster and causing it to go limp before fading into a thick black smog. Jaune got up and put his sword back into its sheath and ran over to Ren who had been injured by Minotaur. Ren got up slowly with Nora helping him.

"I'm alright it's not that bad come on we have to help the others." Ren said.

Ren took a few steps but fell again and blood fell from his chest.

"Ren! You're hurt, you can't fight anymore." Said Nora.

"Maybe I could help?" Said a mysterious voice.

It was Salie. Salie knelt beside Ren and put her hands over his wounds and with a green glow the wound magically closed and healed. Salie went and healed Nora and Jaune as well closing all their wounds.

"Thank you so much Salie." Said Jaune. "Come on let's go."

"You three go on ahead I have something I have to do beforehand." Said Salie. "Goodluck I'll be seeing you all shortly"

Salie turned and walked away leaving the three behind. Jaune looked at Ren and Nora who were ready to go and nodded running off to the conference room where the final battle was taking place.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Good V.S Evil Part 2

Jaune stared down Cinder, who had came down from floating in the air, and stood there clenching her fists and struggled to form words but forced them out.

"You can kill all of my underlings but you will all fall before me." Yelled Cinder.

Cinder quickly shot a large blast of fire at Jaune and smiled thinking he would easily go down but to her surprise he blocked it with his shield.

"I don't care who you are I will avenge all of the lives you have taken even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so!" Yelled Jaune.

Cinder used her maiden powers and conjured up a scimitar sword which formed with fiery dust magic. She held it in her right hand and smiled at Jaune.

"Even with your power you are not match for someone like me boy." Said Cinder.

"Jaune don't you'll just get killed!" Yelled out Qrow.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Said Jaune.

Jaune sprinted forward at Cinder and pulled back his sword and swung at Cinder who moved back smiling confidently but Jaune spun quickly and his shield smashing her in the face with it. Cinder yelled out in anguish stunned and dazed and grabbed her eye and fired fire dust from her other arm. Jaune rolled out of the way and sprinted transitioning into a leapt through the air and lunged down at Cinder with his sword. Cinder swung her empty arm sideways and a wave of fire threw Jaune off to the side burning his exposed shoulder.

"Ffuuuccckkk…...t-this…...this is nothing compared to the pain I've felt because of you." Said Jaune who was grabbing his shoulder.

Cinder smiled and dashed with a burst of fire behind her and started cutting at Jaune's aura. Jaune raised his shield but it was knocked out of his hand by Cinder with a large blast of fire. Jaune in a desperate attempt stabbed upward with his sword but a fiery hand grabbed it mid lunge. Jaune looked to see a arm of fire came from Cinder's crippled body where her missing arm used to be. Cinder smiled viciously and laughed as she threw the sword aside. Ruby and Weiss panicked and got up and ran towards Cinder pulling their weapons out. Cinder swept them away with a huge wave of fire breaking their auras. Out of the shadows Ren and Nora leapt at Cinder from behind her and knocked her away from Jaune.

"If you think we'll sit back and watch you kill our leader you're wrong." Said Nora.

"Well well well this is a surprise I didn't see this happening but I guess I'll just have to kill every one of you in front of Ruby." Said Cinder.

Just then a laugh rang from the rafters and a familiar voice rang out. "Oh you can't have all the fun to yourself Cinder."

Cinder looked up to see the scorpion Faunus Tyrian jump down and roll beside Cinder. Ruby looked at and saw Tyrian sported a mechanical tail that was a shiny silver color.

Tyrian looked over at Ruby and said. "Surprised by my new tail I see? I've heard you've met Dr.Merlot and Thanks to him I was able to fix my tail which you cut off don't worry I'll personally show it to you soon hehehe."

"Oh... it's you... well I guess I could use your help seeing how this is going. How about you kill the boy in green and the girl with him they interrupted my fun with the boy." Said Cinder.

"Ohoho consider it done." Said Tyrian in a sinister laugh.

Tyrian crouched positioning his tail overhead and in great speed moved behind Nora and Ren and kicked both of them away from Cinder with great force. Ren being decently agile and remembering Tyrian's attacks from before predicted his moves and counter Tyrian with a quick double kick to his chest and slashed downwards at Tyrian's chest and cut his aura with his bladed guns. Nora slammed her hammer down onto the ground knocking Tyrian up into the air and slammed him back down with great force causing Tyrian to be winded for a moment. Ren and Nora walked up aiming their weapons at Tyrian ready to finish the fight. Tyrian chuckled and swept Ren's feet and smacked Ren away with his Tail and fired his wrist machine guns at Ren depleting the rest of his aura. Ren fell trying to take another step but couldn't move from his lack of aura and because of his injuries.

"Ren don't worry now it's my turn to take care of you for once." Said Nora standing in front of Ren.

"Nora don't it's not worth it you can't match his speed." Insisted Ren.

Tyrian positioned his tail overhead and crouched with a sinister smile. Nora was no match for Tyrian. Nora sprinted forward and leapt through the air and swung her hammer overhead bringing it down at Tyrian's head but Tyrian backflipped out of the way. Tyrian then slid towards Nora and bringing both of his legs inward launched Nora high up into the air. Tyrian jumped and up and flew high into the sky along side Nora and positioned himself above her and bringing his tail down at Nora with his stinger breaking Nora's aura and stabbing her through her chest. Ren's world seemed to stop as he witnessed this event take place in front of him.

"No…." Ren shuttered as his world was shattered into little pieces

Nora couldn't make a sound as she took the impact into her heart as she crashed into the ground. Tyrian stood over her with his purple eyes lighting up laughing at his victory. Nora grabbed at her chest and felt the poison in her chest and blood. Nora struggled to move and grabbed her hammer and fired at her feet sending Tyrian flying back words but the damage had already been done. Ren screamed out her name as he pushed through his pain and sprinted towards Nora as she flew through the air and jumped catching Nora and landed taking the impact of the fall.

"Nora…. Nora! Please say something." Said Ren on the verge of tears.

Nora open her eyes up slightly and looked up Ren and put her hand on his cheek with tears in her eyes.

"I'm…. sorry Ren I couldn't protect you...please...forgive me...I-I don't want to be alone...please…. don't leave me…. please...I love you...don't…... leave...me...please…I can't live... without you Ren." Nora said leaning forward and kissing Ren and then falling back to the ground finally succumbing to the poison.

Ren broke down in tears holding Nora's body and hugging it tightly. Ruby, Weiss and Jaune watched the joyful redhead leave them and they were speechless and didn't know what to do.

Ren looked over at Jaune tears in his eyes and said. "I'm...I'm sorry Jaune I can't leave her alone so please forgive me just don't hate me for what I'm about to do."

Jaune was confused and then realised what was unfolding as Ren reached for his knife that his father had given him so long ago.

"REN STOP!" Yelled out Jaune who scrambled to reach Ren but it was already too late.

Ren took the knife and sliced his throat open and blood burst out spraying over Nora's body and Ren's.

"I'm coming Nora." Said Ren as he sputtered out along with blood.

Ren coughed up blood and held Nora's body against him coughing up blood and tears running down his face as he slumped over and died. Jaune fell to his knees and tears fell as he sat there. Tyrian walked over to Jaune and readied his tail again.

"Don't worry you can follow them shortly." Laughed Tyrian.

Tyrian lunged his stinger down but it was blocked by Jaune's aura and Jaune's semblance activated surging his aura sending a shockwave knocking back Tyrian. Jaune got up and punched Tyrian across the face and kicked him in the back as he tried to get up and grabbed him by his tail and tried to rip off the mechanical part in a rage filled scream. Tyrian screamed out in pain and tried to fight back but Jaune slammed his head into the ground crushing his skull and pulled harder on his tail.

"I will make you suffer." Jaune said.

Jaune then in a hard pull ripped off the mechanical piece of Tyrian's tail and blood and venom squirted out. Jaune turned over Tyrian and proceeded to punch Tyrian slamming his fists across his face and beat him to an inch of his life before slamming both of his fists down on his chest and then kicked him as hard as he could into the air sending him flying onto the main conference table. Jaune sprinted and jumped into on Tyrian's back breaking his ribs causing Tyrian to scream out in pain and anguish. Tyrian scrapped at the ground and table trying to scrambled away from the bloodlusting warrior. Jaune grabbed Tyrian by his hair and tail pulled his head back to make eye contact with him and Tyrian saw the hatred in his eyes. Jaune headbutted Tyrian and then bashed Tyrian's head into the ground. Tyrian screamed out in pain begging for mercy as his head was repeatedly beaten into the ground causing his words to become slurred with each hit his head took until he wasn't speaking anymore. Even once Tyrian was lifeless and not resisting anymore Jaune wouldn't let up smashing Tyrian's head into the ground cracking his skull sending blood all over the ground bits of Tyrians skull could be seen scattering on the ground as Jaune kept going. Jaune out of breath finally let go and looked down at his hands covered in blood and looked at the lifeless body on the floor. Tears ran down Jaune's face as he grew ever more angry. Jaune turned his attention back to Cinder who was thrown off by this disturbing act. Jaune took his sword and sheathed it creating his greatsword and in an instance darted at Cinder and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Jaune don't!" Yelled Qrow who knew he didn't stand a chance.

Qrow couldn't move into assist because leaving Winter and Ironwood by themselves would leave them vulnerable, he could only watch as Jaune threw his life away. Jaune brought his sword down at Cinder who quickly jumped back shooting a stream of fire at Jaune. Jaune swung his sword with extreme might and a large shockwave knocked the fire away and Jaune followed Cinder pursuing her without stopping and not giving her a chance to retaliate.

As Ruby watched this battle she realized she had completely had forgotten about Yang and Blake she searched around and saw Yang and Blake clashing swords and exchanging blows with Adam.

"Blake! I've got this let me handle Adam you don't have to fight him!" Yelled Yang who fired rockets at Adam who sliced the rocket in half and dashed forward and attempted to slash Yang but was intercepted by Blake.

"I REFUSE TO RUN ANYMORE." Screamed Blake.

Blake punched Adam in the face and connected a solid slash across his chest causing his aura to spark a bright red.

"If I have to kill you both I will gladly do so my love." Said Adam with a sadistic grin.

Yang charged forward and fired two rockets at Adam's feet causing him to jump backwards into the air causing smoke and debris to fly everywhere. Out of the smoke came Yang flying at Adam with burning red eyes. Yang delivered a hard punch straight across his face shattering his mask into pieces. Yang was a bit shocked seeing his scarred eye but was taken back from this shock as Adam grew viciously aggressive in his attacks and took the offensive on Yang ignoring Blake entirely. Yang shuffled backwards backstepping quickly as Adam hacked and swung his sword in a flurry of anger. Yang blocked most of the attacks with her gauntlets and knocked Adam back and pulled back to punch Adam but took a shotgun shell to her chest sending her flying backwards draining most of her aura. Adam had fired his shotgun

and with a fury in his eyes walked up to Yang.

"Sorry Blondie but you won't get another chance this time." Said Adam as he raised his sword up.

"NOOO!" Screamed Blake as he dashed into Adam knocking him to the ground.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Continued Blake as he bashed Adam across the face with her fists and then stabbed him in the chest.

Adam yelled out in pain and then brought his legs in and kicked Blake back in the air causing her to roll and crash into a chair. Blake readied her cleaver and sword and fired her pistol multiple times at Adam who absorbed the attack into his blade. Adam lunged forward with his sword and jabbed at Blake but hit a shadow clone as Blake jumped over Adam and hacked at his Aura cutting him across the back multiple times. Adam kicked backwards hitting Blake in the jaw causing Blake to stumble. Blake fired blindly in her dazed state in which Adam blocked absorbing the attack powering his weapon even more. His hair and bodied started to glow a bright red. Blake was running out of time from how the tide of the battle was going. Blake fired her ribbon high into the air and swung the blade around Adam knocking him around cutting and tearing at his shirt and skin. As Blake fired her pistol more Adam's shirt tore more and more revealing scars all across his body. Blake stopped firing her gambol shroud as she saw this and couldn't fathom what she was seeing. Scars covered Adam's body and Blake could only assume that they stretched downwards covering the rest of his body as well. Adam's breathing was heavy and blood dripped from his mouth and the rest of his upper body.

"How long….how long have you hidden this...why would you hide this pain." Asked Blake.

"Because... I swore the pain I endured be given back to humanity ten times over." Replied Adam.

"If only… if...you shared your pain maybe... I could have saved you from this burden...but now it's consumed you... you're a monster and you need to die." Said Blake

"I refuse to die until my work on this world is over!" Yelled Adam.

Blake darted at Adam ready to end this once and for all and readied her sword. Adam smiled and reached back to his sword and readied his moon slice attack. Adam's hair glowed red and his scars flared a bright red glow and he steadied his breathing and focused on Blake but he saw she had tears in her eyes as she charged at him. Adam lost focus momentarily and Blake screamed as she got close to Adam causing Adam to hesitate and as he unleashed moon slice the attack cut Blake's head clean off or so Adam thought. Adam watched Blake's body disappear into thin air as it faded and disappeared as it was just a shadow. Then Adam felt a sharp pain pierce his chest. Adam looked back to see a teary eyed Blake not making eye contact with Adam as she pierced him with a sword in his chest. Adam dropped his sword and gun collapsing to ground as Blake ripped the sword out of Adam's chest causing blood to fall to the ground. Blake caught Adam and laid him down and sat next to him as he coughed up blood choking on it.

"I'm sorry Blake…" Said Adam. "Maybe you were right...I really am a monster….thank..you….f-for...stopping me. I don't…. remember...when ….where did I lose my way."

Blake didn't say a word.

"Listen...that creature...I-I know I was blinded by my hatred... but that thing...that monster over there...You can't let her win….y-you have to... make sure that…. our people will one day...live in peace with everyone….even if it goes against... w-what I wanted the White Fang to be so... please….please...promise me...you'll carry on...in my place. I know you'll make this world a better place." Adam said pleading with Blake.

Adam reached up towards Blake and Blake grabbed Adam's hand. Adam put his hand on Blake's face getting blood on it but Blake didn't care at this point.

"I promise I will make the world a better place for everyone not just Faunus." Said Blake.

Adam laughed softly and coughed up more blood and struggled to get words out but Blake could make out enough from Adam.

"T-Thank…. y-you Blake….g-good byeee….." Said Adam as he trailed off with his arm going limp and his head falling to the side.

Blake laid Adam on the ground and kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"You may have turned into a monster but I'll remember the good side of you always Adam." Said Blake as she got up picking up Adam's weapon.

Blake ran over to Yang who was sitting on the ground smiling watching Blake.

"I'm proud of you." Said Yang.

Blake smiled but the smile quickly faded as Blake and Yang saw explosions and flames on the other side of the room. Jaune was still going strong attempting to fight Cinder. Yang and Blake ran over to Ruby and Weiss who were both finally catching their breath and getting back on their feet.

"Ruby are you alright?" Asked Yang.

"I'm fine Yang." Replied Ruby.

"Jaune...not so much." Said Weiss.

"Where are Ren and Nora?" Asked Blake.

Ruby clenched her teeth and fists as she was reminded of them once again. Weiss couldn't bring herself to say it and could only point to the two bloodied bodies that sat lifeless across the room.

Blake and Yang covered their mouths and fell down to the ground seeing their friends taken from them.

"No…." Blake rang out softly.

Yang's hair burst into flames her eyes turned hot red and were glowing fiercely. She readied her gauntlets and was about to charge at Cinder.

"NO! She's mine don't interfere!" Yelled Jaune.

Jaune still fighting kept up the pressure and was slowly cutting at Cinder's aura. She may have had the Maiden's powers but she was still only human. Jaune slammed the sword down on Cinder knocking back against a wall and smashing what was left of her aura away causing a red static to glow and fade away.

"This is for everyone you've made suffer!" Yelled Jaune as he thrust the sword downwards to finish Cinder.

Just then Jaune felt an ache in his head where he hesitated for a second but he pushed through the pain and thrust the sword into Cinder's chest. Or so he thought, the ache from Jaune's head lifted and his vision cleared to see Emerald standing over Cinder having taken the sword through her chest for Cinder. Jaune stumbled back pulling the sword out of Emerald's chest causing blood to spray everywhere.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't be of more use to you Cinder...I always did look up to you more than you know…" Said Emerald as she leaned in and kissed Cinder before collapsing falling against the wall.

Cinder was taken by shock out of this sacrifice from Emerald and out of anger blasted Jaune back with a massive firebolt knocking his sword out of his hands and shattering his aura as he crashed to the ground. Cinder got up and walked past Emerald and created a pole of fire and wrapped Jaune's hands around it with bindings made of fire which slowly burned away at his skin. Cinder picked up Jaune's head and laughed seeing the look of defeat in his eyes.

"I will burn away those pretty blue eyes of yours until there's nothing left just like the one I killed on top of Beacon's tower." Said Cinder.

"JAUNE NO!" Yelled Ruby who sprinted forward but was blocked by a giant ring of fire stopping her from making it Jaune. She had to witness another one of her friends be killed in front of her.

Cinder put her hand on Jaune's forehead and looked at Ruby with a smile as a a bright light lit up her face as flames engulfed Jaune's face. Jaune screamed as his face was burned. Ruby was about to break down into tears but saw a red portal open up behind Cinder and watched Raven bolt out and with a quick spin of her dust canister pull her sword out and slashed Cinder down and across her back and swung her sword multiple times sending her flying. Salie followed Raven and sprinted over to Jaune who was slowly dying and in a green glow restored him back to normal. Jaune gasped for breath and looked up at Salie and grabbed her hugging her.

"T-Thank you so much…" Said Jaune crying.

"It's okay you're safe now." Said Salie stroking Jaune's head.

"Mom!" Yelled Yang. "You actually came."

"I did swear to Ozpin I wouldn't turn my backs on you guys again and I meant that now let me handle Cinder." Said Raven as she put her mask on and readied her sword.

Cinder readied her scimitar sword and a arm of fire came out of her body and another sword was made for that arm as well. Raven opened a portal and jumped backwards into it and caught Cinder off guard and dashed through her slashing her in the back and jabbed at her aura. Cinder flew back and shot a bolt of fire at Raven. Raven sliced the firebolt in half as it flew at causing it to split and explode causing a fire to spark in the room. Raven swung her sword quickly and clashed with Cinder who was struggling to hold her ground.

"This is it Cinder you're the only one left now...you've taken so many lives and I won't let you live to see the end of tonight." Said Cinder.

Cinder smiled saying. "You seem to forget Raven...I am the god here."

Cinder's eyes lit up as she shot fire magic from her eyes breaking Raven's mask into pieces. Raven sheathed her blade and a steady black glow came from it as she grew her sword back and then dashed at Cinder. Cinder configured her sword into a bow and fired multiple arrows in Raven's path missing completely. Raven saw an opening but looked down to see the arrows glowing with a large circle of orange glyphs and then followed by massive explosions sending her flying backwards stumbling back towards Salie who had just gotten Jaune over to the others who were watching behind the protection of Oscar's barrier.

Raven got up with rage in her eyes and clashed swords with Cinder again but her blows were deflected. The two moved around the room at incredible speeds almost too fast for Ruby to keep up with. Raven and Cinder were on par with each other with sword skill but Cinder had her powers on her side. Cinder cast multiple firebolts at Raven who dodged them quickly but was caught by one and sent flying through the air. Cinder took pleasure in causing more pain and fired more shots at Raven hitting her in the air. Cinder let out a nasty laugh as Raven screamed out in pain. Cinder felt the presence of another attack and blocked a green bolt of dust magic and looked over to see Salie with her katana aiming her hand at Cinder.

"You've taken a power that wasn't truly yours I have to set things right now. One of us will die here and now but you already know that." Said Salie.

"You're mistaken if you think the Spring Maiden's powers rival the Fall Maiden. You bring life while I bring death you won't win with the power you have now." Said Cinder.

"Maybe so but if I fall another person will take my place it's just cycle of how the maiden's powers work but you wouldn't know that because you stole the power." Said Salie.

"Salie! No don't do it!" Yelled Raven.

The two maidens hovered into the air and both side's unleashed their powers as green and orange bolts of dust magic flew overhead in a fantastic display of explosions and colors. Salie kept moving around Cinder as quickly as possible trying to match her power with her speed. Cinder didn't move but instead just kept firing at Salie until she lost her patience and cast a huge explosion around her so large and strong it broke Oscar's barrier and sent everyone flying back shattering everyone's aura. Sale bolted at Cinder and drew her katana and bashed Cinder with her shoulder and slammed her downwards with her sword creating a crater in the ground. Salie flew down at Cinder and lunged for her head only for Cinder to roll out of the way last second and dodge it . Cinder fired a wave of fire from her empty sleeve and burned Salie's aura away. Ruby watched as Salie's aura faded away. Salie quickly looked around the room and made eye contact with Ruby but then looked over at Raven. Cinder walked over to Salie and conjured up her sword and looked at her. Raven lifted a piece of rubble off of her just as Cinder took her sword and pierced it through Salie's chest. Salie looked at Raven and smiled with tears coming down her face.

Raven could make out two words from Salie's mouth as blood came out of her chest. "I'm sorry."

Raven sprinted towards Salie reaching out her hand trying to reach her but it was too late as Cinder pulled the sword out causing blood to fall to the ground Salie coughed up blood and collapsed onto the ground. Raven fell to her knees as she watched Salie die. Raven clenched her teeth and tears came down her face as she looked up to the destroyed ceiling seeing the shattering moon. Cinder walked away from Salie's body and was making her way towards Raven when a bright green light radiated from Salie's body. Cinder turned back to see the maiden's spirit fly from Salie's body and and zoom past Cinder's head and thrust itself into Raven's body. Raven was lifted into the air and her body glowed a bright green as she was enveloped in the maiden's powers. When the light had settled Raven's body was restored back to full strength and her aura was restored. She had a cocky smiled and picked up her broken mask and with her power restored it back to its former state. Raven's face showed an array of emotions as if a world of knowledge had been given to her she seemed to have been enlightened to something the others didn't know about. Raven looked at everyone else and frowned.

"I'm sorry Oz I'm not betraying you again but there's something I need to do to ensure this world lives on." Said Raven as she put her mask on and opened a portal.

" Damn it Raven No!" Yelled Qrow.

But it was too late Raven vanished from the room and was nowhere to be seen. She had left everyone behind who was already badly injured in the hands of Cinder. Ruby, realizing their only option left was her, she stepped forward pulling her scythe out.

"Uncle Qrow you have to get everyone out of here I'll do what I can to hold Cinder off." Said Ruby.

"Ruby you can't do that you'll die!" Yelled Qrow.

"I am the only one left who can stop her! Don't argue with me just go it's not safe here so please... hurry." Said Ruby with tears forming down her face.

"Qrow we have to go." Said Oscar.

Qrow clenched his fists and ran with the rest of the group past Cinder towards the exit and looked back at Ruby and Cinder. Qrow knew she had to this for herself and for everyone else.

"Like mother like daughter...just please I can't lose another one again…" Said Qrow as he ran out of the room with everyone else.

"Well here we are Ruby Rose...your final stand... will you prevail and be a hero or will you die just as your mother and so many more did before you." Said Cinder who lowered herself to the ground.

"Well we'll just have to see now won't we come on let's go." Said Ruby as she readied her scythe and the two girls launched themselves at each other.


End file.
